Dark Futures
by StarLion
Summary: Into the future, years from now, the world is a more bitter, cynical place that treats those like Sonic and co as lower than humans. Despite their lack of anything useful, still they fight for the freedom they once had. Rated T due to light violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Firstly, of course, the obligatory disclaimer - I own none of the characters etc of the Sonic world.  
Now, with that out the way... this is the latest random idea from the recesses of my mind. It's a somewhat darker tale than the others I've written so far, something I hope to give the impression of right here in the first chapter.  
It's rated T for now, but may well become an M rated one depending on how it turns out later. Those who don't like to read M rated content, please pay attention when the story is updated in case I change it.  
I also apologise for the jumping from character to character the way it does, but that's the way it flowed, and it flows quite well, I think.  
So far, the initial plot has many recurring Sonic characters planned to make an appearance, including an OC of mine from my Sonic Switch stories. This may be expanded to other OCs that aren't mine, but it depends on if anyone suggests theirs.  
With my notes done, dim the lights, and dive into this decidedly less pleasent world.

* * *

It was raining, the kind of misty filmy rain that soaks everyone, penetrates even the most waterproofed clothes, and hisses as it hits the ground.

The clouds of the night sky as dark as they have always been for the past few years, little light is spread from the lamps along the streets.

No one is out at this hour. No one with any sense. No one who knows better.

The buildings lay empty. Not a sign of life in them has been seen for many years now.

A shadow of a figure flicks through a pool of light for just a moment, and is gone again.

It flicks through the next, then the next.

It pauses in the one after, looking around furtively. It's hard to tell who or what it is because of a long grey robe covering almost all features.

A clatter from the distance. The figure darts out of the light back into the shadows, and ducks down in an alleyway between two of the derelict houses, hunching so as not to be seen.

More pools of light appear, from torches. Torches held by uniformed humans, walking in perfect step. An army.

Only a few of them in this patrol unit, but enough to be of trouble in these times.

The figure hunched lower, drawing back deeper into the shadows, careful to make no noise.

The scout patrol stops in the same pool of light the figure had.

The commander steps forward, looking around. Seeing nothing, he beckons to his unit to follow.

The figure eases it's way out of the shadows. Moving slowly, it watches them, trying to leave unseen.

The robe snags on a bush, causing it to rustle. The unit turns, and shines the light on him.

The figure unsnags the robe.

"Stop! Remain where you are and identify yourself." The commander makes another gesture to his men, and they take up arms.

The figure freezes in place, then glances over, but does nothing more.

"I said, identify yourself! Answer, or you will be shot!"

The figure pushes back it's hood. A hedgehog's head is revealed, black and red.

"Identify this," he says, blurring away at speed.

The commander stares for a few moments in disbelief, then pulls out a phone and dials.

"General?" Pause. "Yes, sir." Pause again. "Thank you sir. Shadow the hedgehog has been spotted at these coordinates. He has escaped, but not used Chaos Control." He paused again. "Understood."

He hangs up and turns to his men.

"If we encounter him again or any of his known consorts, they are to be taken into custody. No questions are to be asked, of this order, or of them. No questions are to be answered of theirs. These are the orders. They are wanted, and are to be arrested."

"Yes sir!" the unit chants back.

"Resume patrol."

Another figure watches them continue from a rooftop, having seen the whole thing.

It too pulls out a phone, and makes a call.

"Sonic? It's me, Tails. Shadow's on the run too." He paused. "Gotcha. On it already."

Tails leapt off the roof, flying above the lights in the same direction Shadow had run. He could never hope to keep up, but Shadow had been getting predictable lately.

Tails flew from this derelict and run down part of the city, and headed into the city proper. Before he entered, he landed, and pulled on a robe similar to Shadow's, but without a hood. Tails wasn't wanted. Yet. It was only a matter of time. He'd had his fair share of close calls.

He walked through the streets, lit up by various advertising signs and other similar neon affairs. People avoided him. People like him weren't trusted any more. It had been years since anyone had done that.

One pumped young teen roughly grabbed his left arm, the arm that was normal, and tugged.

"So what's a cutie little fox like you doing in a human town? Playing human?" the teenage boy sneered condescendingly.

Tails hated these incidents – everyone one of them was a close call in itself – but he had no choice.

Bunching the fist on the other arm, the arm that he'd once lost because of a past incident, he punched the boy in the face without even looking at him. The hand let go of him.

Tails continued, not bothering to check on him. There was no point. The boy would just get him in trouble.

He turned down a small backstreet. It stunk of garbage and other unsavoury things.

Pausing to look around as he reached one door, he saw no one, so unlocked the door and let himself in.

Inside was the back rooms of a night club. He went through into the staff area behind the bar, looking for someone in particular.

They found him first.

"Tails," Rouge's dulcet tones were instantly identifiable. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not planning on staying. I've got enough trouble as it is. Shadow will be here soon. Give him this, and tell him it's from me." He handed Rouge a miniature of the Chaos Emerald that Shadow used to always carry. "He'll understand. At least I hope so."

"Him too?" Tails nodded gravely. "It's just me and Silver left in the clear now, but..."

"It's only a matter of time. I'll get it to him. You get out of here before you get caught."

Tails nodded again, then let himself out.

Rouge examined the little gem closely. It didn't seem like anything significant, but the messages she'd seen them using to attract people's attention never were.

She sighed, and returned to working the bar. She didn't like it, watching humans drink themselves into insensibility, but it was a job, and it was one she wasn't the subject of abuse for, so long as she seemed to flirt with everyone. That was worst of all. She didn't like leading the humans on so much. Some of them tried to take it further, which had almost resulted in some incidents which could have cost her the freedom Tails was helping others fight for.

A human beckoned her over.

"What'll it be, hun?"

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Coming right up."

On the rocks. She'd never understood where that phrase had come from.

The human hadn't specified which vodka, so she just selected one at random, and added ice. She didn't want to seem too good at her job – that would get her noticed as much as being bad at it would be.

She handed the drink over. "Tenner," she told him. He handed her a note and left without another word.

Typical of humans. Never any gratefulness to people like her. Not until they were drunk anyway.

"Busy night?" a familiar voice murmured from below the bar.

Shadow had pushed up the trapdoor to the cellar and was watching.

"Out of sight. I'll be down in a moment," she muttered back, and went looking for Tim, the barman who'd employed her.

"Tim, they're eating through the peanuts again. I'm gonna go down and get some more."

"Be quick about it, there's customers up here," he replied in the usual harsh tone he used with her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Shadow once down in the cellar. "You'll get me caught one of these days."

Shadow was perched on a barrel.

"I got caught. I need a hand, Rouge. I don't have anyone else to turn to."

"You do." She pulled out the mini emerald Tails had given her, and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's from Tails. He said you'd understand."

"I do... I think." The dark hedgehog stared into it a few moments, then got up again. "Take care of yourself Rouge. Don't let anything happen to you."

"Don't worry about me. Look to yourself."

Shadow nodded, then blurred out, even as Rouge returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Journal_

I remember back when this first started.

The humans had suddenly become antagonistic toward us, with no apparent reason. We could have suspected Eggman, of course, but he'd been long gone, finally arrested for his crimes.

With GUN under government control, and Rouge dismissed from them, it wasn't easy for us. We had to work extra hard not to do something they considered wrong. One step out of line...

That was what happened to Sonic. One of his pranks, and he was straight up on the list of people wanted.

Without anywhere to turn, or anyone left to help, he went into hiding.

They pulled me in for questioning. I was like a little brother to him, of course they wanted to question me.

And I mean 'pulled' literally. Wandering around town harmlessly one minute, the next I'm bring pulled off the street into one of those black government cars, being told nothing except to shut up.

They threw me in a cell with a load of humans. Probably thought it was funny. I grew up a lot then – I wasn't about to take anything from them. With Sonic out of the picture as far as I knew, I had to take care of myself without relying on his always being there.

I ended up breaking two noses before they left me alone. The rest turned on their two hapless 'friends' and got me off the hook. I never understood why.

Then finally they roughly shoved me into a bleak room, shone a light at me, and started asking questions, trying to get me to tell them where Sonic was.

I didn't know. No one had heard from him for weeks by that point, and the rumours said that Knuckles was wanted even more than he was.

They didn't believe me. I insisted, and was rewarded with a red-faced, loud-mouthed annoying man yelling in my face with his disgusting breath.

When they finally let me go again, it was on the condition I tell them where Sonic was, if I ever found him.

I've ignored that. They didn't do anything to make it worth my time to bother.

I didn't know where I was when I left the unremarkable buildings they'd had me held in. There weren't many parts of the city I didn't know, but this was one of them.

It was also a hellhole for more humans like the ones I'd had to put up with in the cell. They may have been antagonistic, but I was the one who had to try to keep out of trouble.

Stupid of me, looking back, thinking they'd trust me just because I said I didn't want any trouble.

If anything, it made it worse. I came out of that incident worse off than I ever have any time I went after Eggman.

Then I found Sonic. He found me, actually.

He'd been laying low, but working to try and win us back some of the freedom non-humans had already begun to lose. Only one hedgehog, but he still did what he thought right, no matter how little he achieved.

I've been working with him ever since, but not without too many close calls. Any more, and I'll have to make a tough choice.

Do I turn in my best friend to keep what freedom I have, or openly join him, and lose the lot, hunted down like he and the others are?

Shadow's on the list too now. He's lost his Chaos Emerald. They've all been seized. They used to use his to track him, now they have it, they can't. On the other hand, they now have all seven, and the Master Emerald.

It's almost like an Eggman plan, but it's not his style.

Chaotix agency had to close up shop too. No one know what's happened to Charmy. Vector and Espio have since joined us.

Rouge won't have anything to do with us. It's understandable. She's got an almost normal life, at least.

Amy... Sonic's worried about her. He can't hide it any longer. Last anyone heard, she was taken into custody. He thinks she's being held somewhere.

We hear rumours of other non-humans being taken in all the time now. Some of them we try to find out more about.

Silver's started to help too. He and I are the only ones not wanted now. He chases up these rumours under the guise of a PI. Vector and Espio are with him at the moment, they're chasing down a rumour that there's an entire military holding camp full of them.

I can only hope they come back alright.

I still hope someday, it'll all be over, and life might return to normal again. It may never be the same, but I still hope. It's that hope that keeps me going.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles paced around impatiently, waiting for Shadow to show up. Their base was little more than an old disused warehouse, abandoned due to a fire, it seemed. Most of it was still intact, at least.

They'd had to resort to theft just to make ends meet. Not something he liked the idea of.

First he'd lost the Master Emerald, now he was wanted, and now they had to meet up here, among crates of things they'd taken in the hopes something useful had been among them. When it was safe – safe being a relative term – Tails would stop by and run through it. Sometimes he even scrounged enough together to make something.

There was no chance of using his workshop. No doubt it was being watched.

The door slammed, and a shadow blurred into one corner.

"Sonic?"

"Think again, knuckle-head," it replied harshly.

"Shadow. You made good time."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"We keep in touch. Welcome to the warehouse."

"What's so special about it? And what's with the junk?"

"This is where we hang out when not on the run, Shadow."

"And the stuff?"

"Oh, Tails stops by sometimes and sorts through what we nick."

"You? Steal? I would never believe it."

"Hard times. I don't like it, but it's the only way."

"So what did you call me here for?"

"Me? Nope, Tails again. He can walk almost free for now. Only one besides Silver."

"You don't know then."

"Sure I do. You're one of us, in the same boat."

"At least I don't steal. I won't do that."

"You're gonna have to."

"I don't want to."

"Tough luck. Sonic might be here in a bit."

"Might?"

"It's hard to say. Sometimes he runs too close and almost gets caught."

"What about you?"

"I don't get out much. You're wanted on par with him, but I'm above both of you."

"What for, did you break into some thing?"

"Out, actually. I made a mistake and got caught, then broke out. I'm supposed to be dangerous even to be around."

Another blur shot in, stopping nearby. Sonic, clearly not in best form, stood there. He bore numerous small infirmities, but they seemed to make no difference to him. Not even the one still bleeding slightly.

He nodded to Knuckles, who handed him a patch to put on the cut, then left them.

Shadow watched him empty a bag into a crate. There were all kinds of things. Most of it looked like medical stuff.

When he'd finished, he closed the crate, jumped up and perched on it.

"So you finally got here."

"What do you mean, finally?"

"I half expected you to do a Knuckles." Shadow looked puzzled. "You know, get caught, break out. Even the news is full of sightings of you."

"I was doing fine."

"Sure. Never doubted it. But any more close run ins, and you'd be up with him."

"What do you want?"

"What else? They take our freedom. We're supposed to just accept that? Vector threw in his lot with us instantly. He won't take it."

"I meant from me."

"You're in the same trouble I am. You help us, we help you. Same thing everyone else does."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Go it alone, and you'll just come to trouble." The door slammed again. "You weren't followed, were you?"

"Come off it. Me?"

Sonic stood on the crate, looking curiously over the boxes.

A human man turned around from behind him.

"Down here."

Sonic glanced down. "Oh, it's you."

Shadow didn't believe it. "You're kidding me. There's humans working with us?"

"Watch your words," the man snapped. "I'm no more human than you."

"Ah, yeah. Lemme handle the introductions. You already know of Shadow. Shadow, this is Morph."

"Morph?"

The human stepped into a pool of faint light. "Watch," he said. With faintly audible cracking sounds, he seemed to almost melt and shift shape. When he was done, he looked more like a wolf. Even the clothing seemed to change to match.

"Morph's from up north. Last member of the Snow Wolves tribe. She's agreed to help out."

"She? But just now..."

"Yeah, we kinda find it easier not to talk about it."

"I don't know what bothers you so much," Morph said, her voice now lower in tone, and softer. "It's not like it's anything you don't already know about."

"Sure, if you're you." He pulled out a battered looking watch. "Tails will be here in a bit. Got a new thing for him to look over. Dunno what it is."

"Weren't you off to raid that med-lab?"

"Yeah, but I don't got a clue on this."

"Maybe you should take lessons from Tails. He seems to be able to identify everything."

"No time. I'm gonna go grab us some chow."

Shadow remembered he hadn't eaten properly for days. So did his stomach.

Sonic laughed. "Hold that beast down there, Shadow, I'll get ya something too!" Shadow smiled despite himself.

"What'll he get?" he asked Morph as a blue blur left them.

"Whatever he can scrounge. Personally I prefer to go hunting for food, but it's hard to find game out here in the city."

"That's not exactly promising."

"Oh, don't worry. He always manages to come back with something for everyone, and in a pinch we've got a little thing Tails knocked up. It gives us... well, I don't know what it is, and it tastes foul, but it's meant to have all the stuff we need in it. Almost anything is better than that though. The taste sticks around for ages."

"Can we talk about something else? I'm hungry enough as it is."

"Would you prefer a topic closer to home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch again." She shifted again. This time Shadow found himself looking at himself. "I work best with an example," Morph told him, even sounding like him. "But I've had a little success with originals."

"So what's your real form?"

"Oh, the wolf you saw just now. Say, it's not so bad being you, is it?"

Shadow stared at her. Or was that him, since she was mimicking him? He began to realise why Sonic had said not to think about it.

He tried to ask how she could just do it, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

Morph got the idea, chuckling, then answered for him. "I can be either. Invaluable little thing, that. If they're looking for a wolf girl, then just become a human guy, and there's no suspicion laid on me at all.

"But isn't it... I mean, when you do it..." He shook his head. "This is really confusing."

"You mean to ask, isn't it disorienting, or something like that?"

"I meant... kinda strange. Going from one to the other... I mean if you're naturally a girl..."

"Oh, that. Gave me a shock the first time I did it, I'll admit, but I've got used to it now. Just takes me a few moments. Oh, and a change of clothes too – I used to get caught out on that all the time by my sister. No matter how well I did the change over, I always forgot to change them too. Bit of a give-away when you've just been pretending to be biker kid."

"How many people have you been?"

"I lost count. Now I've been you, I can come back to it any time. I've got all the crew except Silver, who avoids me. Lot of humans stored up too. There's a few originals in humans, but mostly in non-humans. I've got a lot of my originals in trouble, as well. One even more serious than Knuckles, but don't tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because I was an Echidna for that one. So far as I know, he's the last one, and I don't want him getting distracted by me."

There was the sound of a motorbike pulling to a stop outside, then the engine cut.

"That'll be Tails."

"Tails... can drive a..."

"He couldn't, but I taught him. You wait, he looks nothing like himself for that thing."

Morph wasn't wrong. Tails came in wearing leathers, with no sign of his tails. Shadow didn't believe it until the helmet came off.

"Hey Morph."

"How did you know?"

"You don't have Shadow's normal scowl right yet. Nice to see you got my message, Shadow."

"Rouge got it to me."

Tails nodded, puling off the gloves and jacket. The shirt he had on underneath had no sleeves, clearly revealing that his right arm was mechanical.

Tails caught Shadow's look. "You don't wanna know," he said. "It's not something I want to talk about."

"It's not like it's anything serious." Tails glared at him for a moment. He'd never seen the fox look so annoyed before.

"Sonic back yet?"

"He's gone out to grab some food," Morph replied. There was an odd look on his face, but neither noticed it.

"Take away. Keep telling him he doesn't have to, I can get it easier than he can."

"You know what he's like."

"Yeah, I know. Which crate?"

Morph pointed at the one Sonic had used earlier. He pulled it open and started rummaging through.

"Stop staring Shadow," he said at one point, without turning to look.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"The arm."

"Yeah."

"Fine." He stopped, turned and looked him in the eye, a serious look on his face. "I got pulled in a few years ago, just after all this started happening. They wanted to know where Sonic was. I didn't know. When they let me go free, I was in a rougher part of the town, probably deliberately too. No non-humans there at all, except me. So you can imagine their reaction to me walking through their streets. They attacked on sight. I got away easy the first few times, but they're persistent, and far from stupid."

"I found him," Morph continued for him. "He'd suffered all kinds of injuries. His left arm was broken, and there were at least two ribs fractured. There was no way to save his right arm. I ran off the humans – they're somewhat easy to terrify, with the right look – then patched him up best I could."

"I was out cold for nearly two weeks." Tails had returned to picking through the crate, his voice taking on a harsher tone Shadow hadn't heard before. "When I realised what had happened, I refused to see anyone. I thought I was having a nightmare. In the end I used my workshop for the last time, and built this replacement. It's not perfect – plenty of things I can still do to it. But in helping you guys, I can't use my workshop at all. It's not safe. So I make do with whatever they find, and make improvements whenever I can." He picked out what looked like a small metal cylinder, and examined it closely. It didn't seem to have any kind of markings on it.

"Oh, you found it already. Was gonna ask you about it."

"Sonic, where'd you get this?" He didn't seem to pay any attention to Sonic's abrupt arrival.

"The med-lab. Where else?"

"I don't think it was a normal lab."

"So what is it?"

"Don't know yet."

Sonic shrugged, and chucked a bag at Shadow, handing another to Morph, then setting another down for Tails.

Shadow glanced in, and found a couple of hamburgers.

"Do I want to ask how you got them?" he asked.

"Nope."

"I won't bother then."

"Probably best. Nice impression of Shadow by the way."

Morph just grinned before returning to his own meal.

Only Tails didn't bother to touch his, still examining the cylinder.

"C'mon, you gotta eat something."

"In a bit," he replied absently, waving a hand vaguely.

"You must have found something good, Sonic. He never normally ignores his food like that." Morph glanced over at Shadow. "Hey, ease up. You'll give yourself indigestion. Anyone would think you'd never eaten before," he teased.

"Got it," Tails said finally, putting the cylinder down again. They all watched expectantly. "It's a container for stuff that's hazardous to transport by conventional means. Normally they're bigger, but this one's got some interesting stuff in."

"Like?"

"Can't say for sure, actually. They're medical grade nanomachines, but that's all I can tell you without proper tools." He paused. "Or using them on someone, but there's no telling what could happen then."

"So what was it doing at a med-lab?"

"It wasn't. That was a research lab you raided, Sonic. They're technically illegal because they experiment on captured criminals. Normally they're heavily guarded."

"Wasn't when I got there. Seemed empty."

"Where did you say it was again?"

"Over on the western edge of the city, right up near the dockyards."

"That's impossible. Those places aren't safe for that kind of work, they'd be discovered and shut down in moments. The docks are literally crawling with patrols, and everything gets checked regularly."

"So what's the deal with this one then?"

"I think you got set up, Sonic. I think it was a trap. Either for you, or for someone else." He looked pensive. "I'm gonna go check it out myself, if I can. I've got a nasty feeling about this. Don't anyone do anything with that canister."

"Hey Tails? If you're not going to eat yours, can I have it?"

"Sure Shadow. I'll grab something later."

"Hungry much?" Sonic grinned.

"I didn't resort to stealing like you have."

"Shoulda done it, you know. Keeps you going longer."

"I never thought I'd hear you condone stealing."

"I don't, but even Knuckles will tell you it's something we gotta do to keep on going."


	4. Chapter 4

Tails was poking around in the apparent med-lab. It looked like one, but it looked almost too much like one. Like it set out deliberately to look like one.

It showed signs of Sonic's raid on it, with things scattered everywhere. He ignored most of it, looking for anything else out of place.

He found nothing.

A computer on a desk was off, and wouldn't power on. A few moments behind got it up and running again easily.

The system booted, but nothing special. It turned out to be a freshly installed system.

He checked anyway, to be safe, and found two things. A tracer program, designed to call home, and a single document.

The document's text was simply, 'Caught you.'

Tails didn't hesitate, he just left the place heading back for the bike. Already he could hear shouts and sirens heading this way.

He kicked the bike into life again, tires squealing on the road, and floored the accelerator. No sense in sticking around.

He wasn't quick enough. Two more bikes pursued him, police ones.

Well, they didn't know who he was yet. He hoped.

Tails tapped the dashboard, flicking a few unlabelled switches which would lift various limits he'd set on the bike to make it legal, and left the pursuers far behind.

He didn't bother to watch his speed, or any lights. Weaving around the light traffic, through stop lights, and even past a bank robbery being foiled.

A police roadblock was waiting for him ahead. He slammed the breaks, turned and took a different route. Shortly after he met another one.

They had him surrounded, he realised. He pulled to a stop at an intersection. There were blocks up in all four directions.

A voice boomed out over a megaphone, crackling with static. "Miles 'Tails' Prower," it called. So much for anonymity. "You're under arrest. Stay where you are. Do not attempt to escape."

He paused, thinking. Turn himself in? Or openly go with his friends?

There was no contest. He'd be able to help them more wanted than in their custody.

He thought some more, planning while the various officers started to converge on him.

"Armour up," he murmured to the bike after a while, leaning forward.

It reacted just as he'd designed it to, covering him, reaching back and over protecting him, the engine's few openly vulnerable parts, and most of the wheels, making it almost impossible to reach him.

The voice said something else, but it was muffled through the armour.

He glanced at the three blocks he could see, then picked the one the voice had been coming from, turned to face it, and headed straight for it. Startled officers scattered, others took aim and shot with various light arms, but none did anything. They might leave a few scratches.

Tails grinned to himself, and broke through the block easily, leaving debris flying around him briefly. He stopped on the other side, lowering the armour, then removing his helmet.

"Nice try," he called. "But it'll take more than that to stop me. Catch up if you can!"

He replaced the helmet and left again, leaving them to scramble to the chase, but he was long gone before they could even start an engine.

One of the officers was helped out of the remains of the block, cursing after Tails.

When he finally regained his composure, he started yelling orders to get the blocks removed, and the debris dealt with, then retired to his car.

He slotted his phone into the hands-free he'd had installed, setting it to dial a contact, then started the engine, leaving the scene.

"Bane Scott," the phone replied.

"About time you answered," the officer snapped.

"Ah. What's the report?"

"The fox found the trap and triggered it."

"And?"

"He left, just as you predicted. We set up the roadblocks."

"So you have him?" There was an uneasy silence. "What happened?"

"He broke through them."

"Mark him as wanted. Same level as the two hedgehogs."

"Already done it. How many does that leave?"

"Just Silver. We have nothing on him at all."

"I'll find something."

"Leave it. He'll incriminate himself eventually."

"What about..." he broke off. They both knew what he would have said.

"She's fine," Bane replied, grinning on his end of the phone. "Moody and unpredictable as ever, but at least she's stopped trying to escape."

"Could she still keep in contact?"

"No. I've seen to that. Keep up the good work."

Bane hung up, getting to his feet and heading to a door in his office only he had the key to.

Inside was a luxurious suite. Originally, it was to be his home away from home when he worked late, but a few minor changes and it was perfectly suited for it's new task.

He walked through, looking for it's inhabitant. He found her singing softly to herself while cooking.

"Amy," he greeted her.

"I'd offer you some," she said with a flinty tone. "But I know you wouldn't eat anything I cook."

"Prudence, you understand."

"What do you want this time?"

"The fox has sided with your lover."

"Tails..." Her voice was clearly regretful.

"You could stop this, you know."

"By telling them to stop? They won't listen."

"You can't know for sure."

Amy rounded on him, eyes flashing. "You don't know them. You don't know what they will or won't do. I could tell them to turn themselves in, and all that would happen is Sonic would be even more determined to find me, to keep going."

"And you? What would you rather do?"

She turned back to her cooking without a word.

"Why?" she asked finally. "Why do you do this? Sonic's saved this world countless times, stopped Robotnic and other threats before. They've all helped him. Why do this?"

"It fits my plans. Eventually they'll have to give in. With them then out of the way, there won't be anyone to stop me. I have no doubt Sonic would object to me for the same reason he did to Robotnic."

"You're insane!"

"Oh, quite possibly. But when one is in my position, one either learns piano, or takes over the world. And I am rather tone deaf." He watched her cooking for a few moments. "Is there anything you require?"

Amy was surprised at the man. He could calmly admit to world domination plans, then ask if she wanted anything without turning a hair.

She'd found it was better to maintain at least a polite, if frigid, relationship with the man. He hadn't been unkind, or mistreated her, only kept her here.

"There's a list on the table. Just add some salad and fish to it."

He left without another word.

Amy continued cooking. It was the only time she could almost forget what had happened, and be content with the world.

Of course, she didn't eat the fish herself. That was for her infrequent and always unannounced visitor.

In keeping civil with her captor, he'd allowed her privacy, which gave her the chance to do some things they probably wouldn't like if they found out about.

She finished the meal, dishing it out onto two plates and leaving one on the side.

A few minutes after she'd sat down to eat her own meal, a familiar guest sat down with the other plate. Given that it had fish on, there was no mistaking him.

"It's been a while since I had fish," the cyan and black striped tiger said. "Hard to get it out there without being seen now."

"Enjoy it. How are things out there?"

"Knuckles had another near miss. Shadow's joined the ranks. Morph's picked up all except Silver, who's up with Vector and Espio tracking down that base you overheard about."

"I wish I could do more to help."

"Don't worry yourself Amy."

"I can't help it Aqua. I miss him."

"Maybe I should tell him?"

"Not yet. Not unless he really needs a morale boost."

Aqua nodded, making light work of the meal she'd made for him, then stretching out on her couch. He'd grown tall, but somehow without showing off the strength that still left him able to out-swim anyone. His previous boyish innocence was now a teenage aggressive boisterousness, something that often got him into trouble, or close to it.

"Good meal," he commented laconically. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's about the only thing I have to do around here. You shouldn't hang around though."

He nodded, then left the same way he'd come in. She never looked; it meant that she'd never be able to tell anyone how he did it.

Aqua didn't mind his being pretty much the only tie she had to the outside world. She sometimes heard useful things, and he brought her news. She made him a decent meal for when he visited, and he made sure she was well informed.

He left by the sewers, though contrary to their name, they actually channeled clean water now. It was all handled by advances in nanotechnology between the waste heading to the sewers, and the sewers themselves.

If nothing else, it gave him an easy way out by just swimming, something he still enjoyed. It was entirely possible he'd never give up that.

Finding the same ladder he'd always used, he pulled himself up and out, pushing up the manhole cover.

There didn't seem to be anyone around, so he shifted it aside and climbed out, shaking the water out of his fur before finally replacing the cover.

As was his usual habit, he ran when outside and he couldn't swim, already knowing where to. The air was cold against his still damp fur, but he didn't mind that. He'd felt colder before.

A familiar sight shot past down the road, then turned, and came back, stopping nearby.

The rider picked off his helmet, revealing an equally familiar head.

"Heya Tails," he said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replied ignoring the following sirens. "I'm just irritating pretty much every police officer this side of the docks."

"Sounds fun."

"Could be better. They're not putting up much of a chase. I keep having to stop to let them catch up."

"What're you planning to do with them?"

"I thought I might lead them out of town, lose them, then come on back in again before they realise."

"Fun. Anyone at the warehouse?"

"Yeah, Morph, Shadow and Sonic."

"Morph's back?" he half shouted, brightening instantly. He and Morph were close friends.

"Go on, I'll meet you back there. It looks almost like they're starting to catch up."

"Give 'em a good run," he replied fiercely as Tails replaced his helmet and went off again.

He sneaked in the back door of the warehouse, creeping in on them.

Morph, of course, wasn't surprised. She always knew when he was around, and as he came into view, she shifted from Shadow to him, with a cry of, "Snap!" that was perfectly like how he'd have said it.

Shadow fell off the box he was sat on in surprise.

Both he and Morph shared identical grins. There was no doubt about it, Morph could pass for him perfectly.

"Tails said to tell you he'll be back in a while."

"Did he say why?" Sonic asked, still trying not to laugh at Shadow.

"Nope, but the road behind him kinda did that. Last I saw he was taking the entire city's police force on a trek to outside the city so he could lose them again."

"Do they know who he is?"

"Yep, pretty much. Guess he's one with the rest of us now."

"Silver's gonna be unbearable."

"Why?"

"He's the only free one left, remember?"

"Nah, he's not like that."

"If you say so. Any word from Knuckles?"

"Didn't see him. What's he up to?"

"Dunno, he didn't say."

Shadow managed to stop spluttering from the drink he'd been taking, and picked himself up, staring at the two identical tigers.

"Okay, so which of you is the real one?"

"I am," they both said in unison.

"Alright, give him a break," Sonic told them.

"Aw, but I like it here," one of the two Aquas said.

"Me too, but I been here longer."

"Hey, no fair. You gave it away."

Aqua just smirked at Morph, who instead took on Sonic's form.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're early."

"Isn't that good?"

"Timing."

"Ah."

Silence.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Signs of something once being here, but that's all."

"What was it?"

"No idea. Whoever was here tidied up very well."

"That leaves one choice."

"Military."

"Exactly."

More silence.

"So what now, Silver?"

The light hedgehog said nothing, staring into the desert from the roadside.

"We keep looking. There's just two places left."

"Where?"

"North."

"It's cold that way."

"Your point?"

"Just making sure you knew."

"Call Vector. I don't know how much longer we have."

"You never did say why we're in a hurry."

"Best if you don't know."

"I like to be prepared."

"Nothing can prepare us for what we'll find."

"There's always something."

"Not this time."

Espio watched him for a moment, then walked off a ways to make the call.

Silver didn't react, still staring out into the desert.

A report of a hidden military base. It matched what he'd found out.

It didn't, however, tell him which one.

There were many options to begin with. A few had looked promising until they'd looked in detail, turning out to be suspiciously decoy-like.

Now with only two places left, he was either close to finding what he was looking for, or about to find out they knew about his contact.

Neither were appetising prospects. The latter because it meant he'd been led on a wild goose chase.

The former was even less appealing. The place they were looking for would hold a key part in turning the tides of their small rebellion.

Espio rejoined him.

"Vector's on his way in. We might have trouble."

"Which kind?"

"Rogue activity."

"The kind of real rogue, or the kind hired out to catch me?"

"No way to tell."

"We'll have to watch ourselves."

"Don't we always?"

Silver sighed, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder."

"You don't trust us."

"I didn't say that."

"You're a strange one."

"I know."

A roaring engine approached, cutting off any further conversation. A plain white van with a not so plain green crocodile driving screeched to a halt nearby, kicking up dust beside the road.

Vector leaned out.

"Come on, quick! I've got people coming up behind."

Silver levitated them both up and in. It was quicker, even if it did make Espio slightly queasy. Behind their van, there was a large dust storm that could only mean a large number of vehicles incoming.

He watched them for a few moments, then shut the door. Vector hit the accelerator, powering down the road.

"Hold on to something," he called back to them. "It's gonna get rough any minute now."

As if to emphasize his words, the van lurched. Silver risked trying to glance through the front to find out, but thought better as there were several more jolts.

Engine sounds grew closer. Vector yelled out the window at them, his words best not described here. 'Horribly graphic' doesn't begin to describe the insults he hurled at them.

Something slammed into the side Silver was hanging on to, making the van tilt. Silver lashed out, despite being blind to whatever was on the other side, and threw the offending vehicle – or vehicles – out into the desert, with a lot of crashing.

"About time you helped out," Vector called.

"I'm trying not to."

"I could use a little right now anyway."

"I'm going to get in trouble for this," he muttered, flinging the side door back open with a single thought, and hurling his mind's power at those he could see, throwing them after their comrades.

Someone shot at him – several someones, actually – but another thought just blocked the lot.

After a ways, the van lurched again, slammed into from the other side. Espio threw open the other side door and took shelter out of their sight while Silver repeated again until they were left alone.

Their attackers gone, he closed both doors and sunk down on the floor, tired. He might be more powerful now than he used to be, but it was still tiring if he did too much.

Vector put them back on course, while Espio moved into a front seat and pulled out a map.

Silver had made markings on each of the destinations they had to go to. The last two weren't on there.

Espio turned to ask about it, but left Silver be. He'd need the sleep to recover.

"You know where we're going?"

"Silver gave me a general idea."

"I guess that's something."

"Better than nothing."

"What do you suppose happened to Charmy?"

"Couldn't say."

"I know you better than that."

Vector said nothing for a while.

"Don't tell Silver then."

"Why not?"

"I don't entirely trust him while he's still free. He could be in league with them, and we don't know it."

"I don't think so."

"You can trust him if you like. I'm just not certain."

"And Charmy?"

"Safe."

"That's all?"

"All I can say for certain. He didn't like it, but so long as he's safe..."

"Point taken."

"I have my guesses about where we're going, and if we're going there, then I'm not coming."

"Trouble?"

"Oh yes. One I'm not gonna get into. Things are bad enough already, thanks."

"You make it sound like he's going to get us all caught."

"Not caught. If it is there, you'd probably be better off not going with him."

"We said we'd help."

"Not when it's in a place like that."

* * *

_Journal_

I know what today is. Or what it used to be.

My people live a long time. Longer than most others.

We all manifest abilities that can't be just explained away.

It gave us a reputation for being secretive.

They weren't wrong.

Snow Wolves have good reason to be. I have good reason to be.

The abilities are the whole reason I'm the only one.

We were seen as a threat, so quickly and efficiently wiped out.

I escaped the fate only by some quick thinking and a single morph.

None of them noticed there was one extra human.

I don't like being human. But sometimes I have to.

I used to like morphing. Every new form was an adventure.

Each one it's highlights, each one a new learning curve.

Sis almost used to dread coming home and wondering what she'd find me as.

Sis could always tell who I was, no matter what I morphed to.

It used to be her birthday on this very day.

It used to be one of the times of year I looked forward to.

She was younger than me by only moments. We were twins.

Humans never cease to amaze me. Their capacity for mindless destruction.

They have their good points, I suppose.

But since my first meeting with a real one came on the same day I become the last Snow Wolf, I'm prejudiced against them.

It's understandable.

I miss her. We were very much a part of each other.

I can hide it as much as I like, but it's still there.

Even these new friends help, and I can forget for a time while I have my fun morphing for them.

It always comes back though.

I want to go home. I know I can't.

There won't be any more after me.

So I won't dishonour the name of the Snow Wolves while I still live.

I will fight, as they would have. I will help these friends, and I will fight.

The humans will regret what they have done.

They'll treat us with the respect they should.

Especially to Sonic. He saves their world, and this is how they treat him?

Humans are strange creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles was lost. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He'd briefly spotted Aqua passing through while he almost got caught – again – for something he didn't do.

What was he going to do with anything stolen from a jewellery store anyway? Rouge was the one who was interested in the gems, not him, and it wasn't like they were going to just leave the Master Emerald in a shop. He could hardly sell them on to someone else.

He ducked down into an alleyway, crouching behind some boxes, as yet another patrol went past. Normal patrols were bad enough, but since he'd been sighted there were more patrols, which made it worse.

After they passed, he waited a time to make sure he was safe.

Something tugged on one of his dreadlocks.

He waved a hand at whatever it was, trying to brush it away, and found a hand.

Turning, he saw a small person. Wearing some rather unclean clothes, and a matching stink – matching to the alley's contents, that is.

The face was hidden, so it was impossible to tell anything about him. Or her.

Now he had Knuckles' attention, he beckoned, running silently up the alleyway away from the street.

What else could he do? He seemed to be helping, so followed.

The network of back alleys and small streets seemed endless as he followed the stranger warily through them.

They emerged from them in what seemed to be a square walled off area, various wheelie bins and other assorted trash containers among them.

The figure leading him here had vanished down one of the various alleys that led back again.

One of the bins had been opened. Another person was perched on it's edge, and seemed to be rummaging through the contents. Like the one who'd led him here, it was covered in all kinds of things, mostly garbage.

Knuckles wrinkled his nose. This place smelled dreadful.

The figure didn't seem to have noticed him. He wasn't sure if he was meant to approach, or leave.

Leaving seemed to be the better option. He didn't want to come out of this smelling like this place.

As he turned to do so, a voice grated, "Wait."

Since there was no one else around, he assumed it was this stranger, so approached.

It jumped down to the ground and shuffled over to him, looking him over. If he was right, then this looked to be a human boy.

"Y'know," he grated again, "You're smaller'n I thought ya'd be." he sounded like he rarely talked, and his command of language was, at best, abominable.

"I'll try and grow a bit."

"Don't bother. Not worth it. Keep small, gets ya into places ya ain't meant ta be. I'd tell ya who I am, but I never really remembered me own name."

"How do people tell you apart?"

He shrugged. "They just do. Charmy tells me you got a problem."

"Which problem?"

"You tell me. I hear stuff, but I don't hear everything."

"Well, there's the problem that I'm wanted."

"Yeah, know about that one. What'd you break outta the place for? All they wanted was to ask ya where Sonic was."

"I was a bit annoyed at the time."

"Gotta control ya temper. Flyin' off the handle ain't gonna help anyone."

"How about that we're still trying to get our freedom back."

"Bingo. Now that I can help with."

"How?"

"Dunno yet, lemme grab something to eat."

The boy leapt, surprisingly agile, up onto the bin he'd opened and rummaged through some more, eventually pulling out what looked like a joint of meat on a bone.

"You're going to eat that?" he asked, feeling slightly sick at the idea of it.

"Yeah. Something wrong with it?"

"But... it's been in a bin."

"Yeah, so?" Knuckles stared at him. "Listen, I eat what I find 'cause I don't got anything better to eat. I don't get nothing bad from it, so what's the big worry?"

Even he couldn't think of a reply to that.

The boy sat on the bin, thinking and tearing off meat. He seemed more like an animal.

Then Knuckles realised that what he was doing was hardly much different to what the boy was doing. They just did things differently.

"I reckon, whatcha gotta do is figure out what's got everyone after you first."

"That's simple. We're different."

"Yeah, but that never bothered 'em before, right? So find out why, and deal with it."

"That's your help?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't do any better. I just live on the street, and find what I can. You do it your way, I'll do it mine."

"Why not work with us?"

"You got that girl with you. She hates humans."

"Girl? You mean Morph?"

"Yeah, her. Easy to see. Something nasty musta happened to do it. No way she'll work with one."

"Maybe if she didn't know?"

"Nah, no chance. Though, if ya stop by here once in a while, I mighta heard something else that can help. I hear a lot, running around scrounging stuff. Stuff people don't think I'd know. So c'mon by again sometime."

"Right, now which way back?"

He tore off another bit of meat, then pointed to an alleyway with the joint, "That way, leads right to your warehouse."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I mean that."

Knuckles left him, and headed back, slipping into the warehouse unnoticed.

"What's that smell?" he heard someone remark.

"Smells like a garbage heap."

Knuckles sighed to himself, then finally got into view.

"You stink," Aqua told him.

"I got a bit lost on the way back."

"What did you do, fall into a bin?"

"Something like that."

"Go take a bath. You'll give us away, smelling like that."

"Well, thanks, you don't exactly smell fresh either, you know," he retorted. Aqua still hadn't fully dried off, so smelled of what could only be described as 'wet cat'.

"Cut it out guys," Sonic told them. "Anyway, the shower isn't working here, you know that."

"You know, there's these things, we call them 'buckets', you could use one of them to get some water and wash yourself off," Aqua replied, ignoring Sonic.

"Shame you can't do that either then, since it'd just make you stink worse!"

"Will you two cut it out? You're gonna get us in trouble."

"With who?"

"Sonic."

"Wait, aren't you Sonic?"

"No, I'm Morph. Can't you tell?"

Knuckles and Aqua looked at each other, their argument momentarily forgotten.

"Nope."

"Guess Morph does a good me," the real Sonic said. "I woulda said the same thing."

"I guess we got a bit carried away."

"Go wash, Knuckles. There's plenty of ways."

Knuckles sighed and left them again.

"You too Aqua."

"Me? But I had one."

"That's what you still smell off. That and fish." His expression grew curious. "Where did you get fish? I thought the markets refused to let you in now?"

"I found some," he replied guiltily, slinking away.

Sonic shook his head, turning back to Morph.

"Don't you have anyone else to be?"

"My, aren't we irritable today?"

"I got some bad news."

"Anything I don't already know?"

"Only that Silver's been marked up with us, and doesn't know it yet."

"Silver too?"

"I don't even know much about it yet. I just caught it in passing while I was out."

"We're in trouble, Sonic."

"Aren't we always?"

"Alright, more trouble."

"Yeah, I guess."

Morph shifted back to herself. "This isn't like you. You're like the life of the party."

"I know, but... with all of us being treated like criminals, having to run from everything 'cause we can't face them... can we really do anything?"

"Don't think like that. Think positive."

"About what?" He slumped down. Being depressed didn't suit him.

"We're still alive, at least. Things could always be worse."

He didn't reply.

Morph watched him for a few moments, then went looking for Aqua.

The still irritated tiger was busy sulking in a makeshift room. They'd made a few of them by arranging various crates. Knuckles had been the one to handle most of the lifting of them. A bit of carpentry even gave them small cupboards or shelves.

"Aqua?"

"What do you want?"

"Be nice."

"That's all?"

"No, I just thought I'd stop by for the company. Honestly, is it everyone's turn to be irritable at me today?"

"Sorry."

"You've been talking to Amy again, haven't you."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Not yet. But I think you might want to."

"Why?"

"Sonic's feeling down, and he's starting to question if we're doing the right thing."

"Sonic? That's not him, surely."

"Sure is. Even I can't bring him out of it."

"Amy said to tell him if he got like that..."

"I'd go ahead and do it."

Aqua's eyes lit up with an idea. Morph already knew what it was, but she let him think it was his idea.

"You could morph to me, and tell him for me. I still smell a bit of fish."

"You owe me for it, you know."

"Only if he doesn't find out," he grinned back.

Chuckling to herself, she morphed back to Aqua again, and returned to Sonic. So far, only Tails had managed to tell them perfectly apart without knowing which was which beforehand.

Sonic glanced up as he approached, still leaning against his crate.

"I got some good news for you," he said, kneeling down beside him.

"I could use some."

"I know where Amy is." Sonic looked up again sharply, but said nothing. "She's being held in a suite in one of the towers in the city. She said I had to give you a message exactly."

"What is it?"

"She said, 'Tell Sonic he's not to give up, I'm alright and I'm still waiting for him because I know he'll come'. She was very insistent about it."

"How did you..."

"Oh, I found a back way in. Means a lot of swimming, but that's no problem. I sneak in again sometimes. She cooks a fish meal for me, and I keep her up to date. Sometimes she hears useful things."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Nice try Morph."

"But I'm not Morph," he insisted. Just in case.

"So who's that smelling of fish behind you."

"Damn."

"He's telling the truth, Sonic. I do go and see her, and she did say that." He pulled out a small box from a pocket somewhere. "Here. She also said to give you this."

Sonic opened the box, and grinned.

"I remember this old thing. I gave it her before all this happened. Took me ages to find the perfect one for her. I didn't even know what I was looking for, until I saw it." From the box he took out a locket on a thin chain. "That was almost four years ago," he continued, his voice distant.

Morph quietly left them. Aqua could take it from here. Besides, if she wasn't mistaken, Tails had just got back.

She shifted to herself once more on the way to the door, and met him there.

"Morph," he greeted her wearily.

"You look tired."

"I feel tired. Do you know how persistent those coppers are?"

"I cherish the ignorance on the matter," she replied extravagantly, making him smile again.

"Very. I was almost afraid one might manage to follow me back."

"You let one get that close?"

"I got careless actually. Right now, they're all milling around trying to figure out what happened."

"So what happened to you?"

He sighed. "Another run in. I got rid of them."

"But you didn't like it."

"I never do. Is this the way we have to go now?"

"Afraid so. Silver's up with us too, and he doesn't even know it yet."

"It's all going rotten on us, isn't it."

"Oh, not you too. First Knuckles and Aqua get into an argument, then Sonic goes all depressed, now you too?"

"Sonic's depressed?"

"He was. Aqua's with him. He found news of Amy."

"That'll help him. What about Cream?"

Morph looked away. It was all the answer he needed.

They rejoined the others.

Shadow was off in one of the rooms sleeping. He needed it. Sonic was back in good spirits though, as were Aqua and Knuckles.

There were nods all round as he joined them.

He immediately went to the crate he'd stored the container in, and pulled it out again, examining the bottom, then rummaging through various crates to find something he could use to take a sample from it.

Knuckles moved away quietly when he found it. He tried to keep it secret, but the Echidna had a thing about needles. He wouldn't let them anywhere near him.

Aqua leaned around to see what he was doing, then followed suit.

Only Sonic remained nearby, watching with curiosity.

Tails drew out a sample into a syringe, ready to be used, but examined it instead. To the untrained eye, it just seemed to be a thick, faintly see through, blue liquid. What it actually contained was a special lubricant fluid, and millions of nanomachines.

He still didn't know what they did, but that wasn't important. He knew now they weren't going to hurt.

Much.

Morph tried to take it from him, warnings all over her face, but she couldn't beat the power in the arm that wasn't his, and had to give up.

Sonic finally got up.

"What're you doing with it?"

"It's got to be tested," he replied.

"I thought you said you didn't know what it does."

"I don't."

"So, isn't it kinda dangerous?"

"No. If it was, it wouldn't have been left for us to find it. I don't know exactly what it does... but I do have a fair idea."

"Who're you gonna test it on."

Tails looked him in the eye, and stuck it into his arm. "You," he said, pushing down the syringe. Sonic's stunned look was matched only by the shocked ones everyone else had.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow woke with a start, then remembered where he was.

It was a welcome change to wake up here, rather than either in boxes, in an abandoned building, or with guards breathing down his neck.

The warehouse was silent. Compared to the normal hushed talking that usually filled it, this was a not so welcome change.

It meant everyone was either gone, out, or keeping quiet for a reason.

He nudged open the makeshift door for his room. It wasn't perfect, but then, what was around here?

Morph was curled up, back in her natural form, on top of a box. Apparently she slept better that way.

He left her alone, it wasn't worth disturbing her.

Knuckles was dozing by the front door, keeping guard. Not that it was really necessary, no one but them ever came down this way. This entire part of town was dead, filled with abandoned, empty and derelict buildings. Not even the patrols came here.

Aqua had curled up against the back door, and like everyone else, was taking a nap. Did they not sleep normal hours?

Of course not – night was easier to get around unseen in. Even he knew that, but he at least tried to keep to normal waking hours.

Tails had taken one of the other rooms and was working on... something. Bits and pieces were scattered everywhere, among various tools. He didn't even notice Shadow pass by.

Sonic was in another, muttering irritably to himself. About the only difference to him was the addition of a small patch on one arm, white except for a speck of red.

"What happened to you?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Tails."

"Tails?"

"Tails."

"Alright, so Tails happened. What did he do?"

"Stuck those nano things in me."

"Come again?"

Sonic sighed. "You know that thing I got him to identify for me?"

"Yeah. Something about medical nanomachines, wasn't it?"

"A container for them. Last night, he went and took some from it, and jabbed them into me."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"He did it alright. Didn't bother to ask if I minded, did he? Didn't bother to ask for a volunteer, did he? Just stuck the needle in, and injected me with them. Not even so much as a thank you."

"So what do they do?"

"Ask again later, I might be able to tell you."

"You still don't know?"

"So far, I know they've made me sick to my stomach."

"Could be worse."

"Oh, spare me."

"You'll get through it."

"Sympathy? From you?"

"Shut up then, or I'll come to my senses."

At least that brought a faint, if annoyed, smile to his face.

Sonic decided to change the subject for him.

"How did you lose that Chaos Emerald of yours?"

"I didn't lose it... I gave it up so they couldn't track me."

"You could have hidden it somewhere."

"Like where? They can still track it."

"Guess you got a point."

"I wonder if anyone tried to use it." He gave a nasty grin. "I left a trap on it for anyone who did."

"What'll it do?"

"I don't know actually. I just know that if it's not me who uses it, it'll trigger. I think I even got it to spread to the others too, but I don't know."

"That could be good."

"Still don't know what it does though."

"Like these stupid nanomachines. 'scuse me."

Sonic stumbled unsteadily out. A few moments later Shadow heard what sounded like him being ill.

He decided to leave Sonic alone. He probably needed it.

Morph opened an eye as he passed her again.

"Find us something to eat?" she murmured sleepily.

"I would. Except Sonic normally gets it, and I don't know how."

"Point." She yawned, stretched, then morphed to what looked like Sonic, but red and with slightly different features.

"One of your originals?"

"Of course. Feel like learning how to get a meal the way our blue friend does?"

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

Morph grinned at him. "It's quite fun sometimes. You just have to be careful not to get caught."

"That's not promising."

"Oh, don't worry. I can get us out of trouble. You and I are going to have to work a little harder though. Sonic's well known, but I'm not known at all, and you're wanted."

"Isn't he too?"

"What is he known for, that you're not?"

"Saving the world. Again."

"Exactly. People still respect that. Some people aren't sure whether to side with him or turn him in, so he can get away with a bit more."

"So how are we going to do it?"

"Well firstly, we're going to have to do something about your somewhat distinctive looks."

"A disguise."

"Yeah, but mine are perfect. Now, this original of mine isn't in any trouble. At least not yet. So we have to turn you into someone similar."

"How?"

"Simple – I can morph others too, though it's a lot harder."

"You're... going to morph me?"

"I'm going to try. Never tried it on anyone but a human before. He seemed kinda surprised."

"What did you turn him into?"

"I nicked an idea from Sonic, remembering him talk about some Jet the hawk. I just changed a few details. There's now an orange hawk girl wandering around trying not to get caught."

"You..."

"Nah, I'm kidding ya. I left him as he was, just with the hawk change."

"Please tell me you're not planning to do it to me."

"Don'tcha want to find out what it's like?" Morph grinned at him.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so. Not even sure if I can do that, actually. Anyway, what do you want to be? Stay a hedgehog, or try something different?"

"I don't know. Surprise me?"

"You really shouldn't let me, you know – you'll have no idea what you'll look like after."

"That's sort of why it's a surprise, you know."

"Alright, don't come asking me to change it after I've done it. It'll be hard enough the first time. Now, hold still, and let me get to work." He laid a hand on each shoulder, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

It was an odd feeling. The familiar faint cracking sounds that almost always seemed to accompany Morph's shifting became more like snapping sounds.

He felt himself just seem to become like liquid, or maybe clay. He could feel changes being made to the back of his head. He grew more worried when he spotted whiskers sprouting. They looked like Aqua's.

His vision blurred slightly, then settled again. Evidently some change had been needed, but what?

He was even more worried when he felt something growing at the base of his spine. He didn't want to think what just yet.

Maybe leaving it to Morph hadn't been such a good idea.

He endured it for a while longer, then Morph finally dropped his hands with a sigh.

"Done." He looked Shadow over. "Hm. Not bad. I think you like quite handsome like that."

Shadow glanced at himself. His clothing was slightly different, and his fur seemed to have taken on a different tone of black. There seemed to be a pattern almost like that of a leopard faintly underneath.

His hands were different too. He had claws on them.

Morph watched, grinning again, as he felt around his head. He was handed a mirror, and almost jumped back when he saw himself.

"I thought you'd like to keep your colours. One of them, at least."

"What exactly..." he broke off. Even his voice was different. It had lost the harsh tone he normally used, and gained a faint growl.

"Black panther. It suits you. Feel up to going through the outside world as a completely different person?"

"I guess I don't have anything else to do..." He was still amazed at the difference between his normal self, and what Morph had done to him.

"Just remember you're not Shadow the hedgehog any more."

"Who am I then?"

"Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know... I wasn't exactly expecting this..."

"Oh great," she teased. "A panther with an identity crisis."

He remembered something, and glanced behind him. He even had a tail.

"Well, it wouldn't be accurate if I'd left it out, now, would it?"

"This is really weird."

"Chin up – it'll get us food. How does fish sound?"

"Strangely appealing."

"That's the idea. Get into the spirit of things. Come on, you can think up a name along the way."

"You said this is the second time you've done this?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if I could do it to a non-human."

"What's the difference?"

"Humans are simpler, they're all alike, overall. We, on the other hand, have a lot of differences."

Knuckles nodded to them sleepily as they left. He didn't even notice the difference.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping he'd ask."

"We could always go back and wake him up."

"Let him sleep. Where are we headed?"

"There's a restaurant that's closed at this time of day. They often have stuff leftover. Normally the staff take it, but they're often busy cleaning up instead."

"So we take it?"

"Depends on how many people are around. If there's a lot, then it's easier to just put on a poor face and ask. Or wheedle. Sonic has it easy, they sympathise with him."

"We're going to become beggers?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey, they do a decent steak. I like my meat. If it gets a good meal, you don't question how you got it."

"You know, I've never done anything like this before?"

"It shows."

"I mean, I've stolen a few times. Before all this. But I've never really..."

"You never really got to grips with the whole living like a thief things."

"Not really."

"I'm amazed you lasted on the streets. How did you find something to eat?"

"I didn't, sometimes."

"That explains why you ate so much yesterday."

The streets started to clear up a bit, and the buildings were in less disrepair. A patrol drew close.

"Easy," Morph murmured. "They don't know who we are, remember."

"What if they ask me something?"

"Try to make it sound convincing."

"Halt!" the patrol's commander told them. He approached, examining them both.

"Identify yourselves."

Morph spoke first. "I'm Jules. Short for Julian."

"And you, cat?"

"That's panther," he half-snapped, irritation at being misidentified overcoming his nerves. "And I'm Leo." He had no idea where the name had come from.

"And you have a sharp temper. What are you doing here?"

"Just going for a walk," Morph told him. "Is that not allowed? I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Down south. Leo and I grew up that way. It's kinda like a jungle down there. Everything's so different here."

The human seemed to lose interest.

"Keep out of trouble. One step out of line..."

"We heard about that already," Shadow cut in. "Why's it got to be so harsh? It's not like that back home."

The patrol commander bent down to his level. "Welcome to the city. Get used to it, or get out."

He returned the patrol, leading them onwards.

"That was a nice bit of quick thinking," Morph commented.

"I was annoyed."

"I noticed. Aqua doesn't mind being called a cat."

"I'm not Aqua."

"It could be arranged," he grinned back.

"I'm still getting used to this, thanks."

"Oh? Something bothering you?"

"I have a tail, Morph. It's not like I'm used to it."

"You have a tail normally, you know."

"This isn't the same kind of tail."

"Poor little kitten," he teased.

"Hey! Cut that out!"

"Heh, you even sound right now, too. You're even growling."

He hadn't even realised he was doing it.

They walked on, through a residential area. The locals watched them warily as they went about their morning business, or headed to work.

"You know, it's strange walking around openly like this, and not having people yell 'That's him' at me."

"Nice though, isn't it?"

"It's almost like before."

"Does you good to get out and about, see. It's not far now."

"Sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. I often come up this way."

"There's one thing that I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why don't they ever follow us back to the warehouse?"

"You mean, aside from that area being a dump that no one wants to look at, let alone visit."

"Yeah."

"Personally I like to chalk it up to stupidity. That, and the fact they don't actually follow us, because we're either too quick, not recognised, or just slip out during the night when there's no one to see us."

"Neat."

"Sonic's idea. He's been doing this longer than all of us."

"I tried to find him, actually. Always wondered why I couldn't find him."

"Oh, until me and Tails joined him, he didn't stay anywhere specific. I was the one who suggested the warehouse. That was a fun evening."

"Fun?"

"We almost got caught. If we had, Tails would've been wanted right from the start."

"So how did Knuckles get roped into it?"

"He lost the Master Emerald, and can't get it back. After he was stuck up on the list of dangerous criminals, he went into hiding. Ever since Tails started working with us, he's kept an eye out for him. And you too."

"What about Cream?"

"We really don't know anything about what happened to her. Poor Tails. He's worried about her."

"Is that why he did what he did last night."

Morph's look grew troubled. "No. I don't know what brought that on. He's refused to talk to anyone since."

"Could it be someone else? An imposter."

"This nose – well, not this one, but my normal one, at least – is never wrong. It's really him."

"I wonder what made him do it?"

"I don't think I want to know. This is the place."

They were outside a fancy restaurant. Staff could be seen inside cleaning the main dining area.

Morph led him up a side access that came out near the kitchen door.

"Watch and learn," he whispered, stepping into the kitchen.

The chefs were tidying and cleaning. Of course, they handled food – they had to have the place perfectly clean.

One noticed them.

"Hey, you can't come in here!"

"Sorry. We were just looking for some food, and smelled some here." Morph had taken on an almost whining tone, and a sorrowful look.

Shadow caught on. "We just followed our noses. How long was it since we last ate?" he asked Morph.

"I lost count. Was it a week?"

"Something like that."

The chef stood over them still. "Look, I'm sorry you're on hard times, but you really shouldn't be here."

Morph faked a sob, and buried his face in Shadow's shoulder.

He tried the same kind of tone Morph had used. "We're sorry to have bothered you. We'll look somewhere else." He turned to leave at Morph's hidden nudge. To the chef, it must have looked like he was guiding the hedgehog, not the other way around.

The chef sighed. "Wait there a few moments. I'll be right back."

Shadow tried not to slip out of character. There were other chefs around. One eyed them suspiciously, but most either ignored them, or looked pitying.

"We probably shouldn't stay here, Leo. We don't want to trouble them."

"Let's give him a moment to see why he wanted us to wait."

"What if he's calling someone to take us away?"

"He wouldn't do that," one of the chefs said. "He's a good man."

"See? It'll be fine."

The first chef returned, handing them a bag.

"Here. I hope you two find better times. But-"

"We're going. You've no idea how thankful we are."

Shadow felt a kind of surge of glory at what he'd done. He'd never done it before.

They made their way out, his arm still supporting Morph until they were out of sight. He almost slipped back to himself, but Morph stopped him.

"They might follow," he murmured. "Sometimes they do it just to check."

"Shouldn't we stop to eat? Or look like it?"

"People in our position would find a safe place first."

"The warehouse."

"Exactly. Nice acting by the way. You're a natural."

"It just seemed to come easily once I got the idea."

"See? It's not so hard after all, is it?"

"It was a bit fun, I guess."

"You know what?

"What?"

"I think there might even be some fish in there for you."

Shadow grinned, and realised that, like a cat, he'd started to purr. Morph grinned back.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Knuckles had woken up by the time they got back and slipped in the front door.

He stopped them.

"One of you is Morph, I'm sure, but I can't tell which. The other of you, I don't know."

Shadow couldn't help himself. "What's up, Knuckles? Don't you recognise me?"

"I've never seen you before."

"Hey, Morph? He doesn't recognise me."

"How strange," she said in mock surprise. "Even I can tell it's you, Shadow."

"I thought it was obvious too."

Knuckles stared at him, then shook his head. "No way. This has got to be a joke."

"Oh, stop that. We can explain." The Echidna looked doubtful. "We have food."

That got his immediate attention.

Sonic and Tails didn't join them.

Aqua looked curiously at the two apparent strangers Knuckles led in.

He gestured at Morph. "This is Morph."

"Yeah, I can tell. I seen that one of hers before."

Now he turned to Shadow. "He claims he's Shadow."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Aqua, Shadow's a hedgehog."

"Actually, at the moment, he's a panther," Shadow said.

"He does look a bit like Shadow." Aqua came over and sniffed. "He smells like Shadow too. And Shadow is missing."

"Would you boys like the explanation, or would you like the food?" Morph asked.

"Both?"

"Sure. Shadow?"

"I'll sort out the food. Mind sharing some fish with me Aqua?"

"You got fish?"

"I'm sure of it."

Shadow left them to take care of dividing it up, leaving them both watching Morph.

"I don't know what you're looking at me like that for. It's perfectly simple."

"Well?"

"Well, I can morph others too. It's just very difficult. I was hungry, and Shadow needed something to do, so we went and got something to eat."

"So that really is Shadow?"

"Yep. I think his new form suits him."

"I agree," Aqua said.

"You would."

"It's another cat around."

"If you want another one, I could arrange it."

"You're not really one though.

"Neither is he."

"I guess that's true, but it's still nice."

"So why didn't you tell us this?" Knuckles asked.

"I wasn't sure if I could do it. Shadow made for an interesting challenge. I did ask him if there was anything in particular he wanted to be, but he couldn't think of anything."

"So he left it to you."

"Why not? It's not like I embarrassed him or anything."

"And I like it here," Shadow added, returning with a few plates. He and Aqua, of course, had the fish.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails paused to eat something. Shadow had brought him some food, but he'd left it alone until now.

He wasn't going to talk to them. After last night, he doubted he'd be able to without having to explain himself.

Hopefully he hadn't lost Sonic as a friend entirely. Hopefully he'd understand.

Right now though, it was probably safer if he just left them all alone.

He sat eating, looking over the parts and tools still strewn all over the place. There hadn't been much he could do with them, but it gave him something to do.

The arm had needed a few repairs too. It worked fine, but there were still problems.

At least he'd sorted most of them out now.

He was annoyed.

Annoyed that he'd had to go with them. It'd been a fine idea at the time, but looking back, it just annoyed him.

Annoyed that he now had to work with whatever he could, instead of just getting what he wanted.

Annoyed that there wasn't anything he could do.

But mostly, he was annoyed because no one had found Cream yet.

Not far away, he heard the faint sounds of Sonic being ill again.

He'd get over it.

It wasn't like it was important, anyway.

He waited until Sonic had settled again, stuffing tools, parts and other things into a bag, trying to make as little noise as possible. He'd gotten good at it.

Sonic settled again, and things returned to normal.

He cautiously poked his head out the door. Everyone else was paying attention to Shadow's recounting of their getting food.

While they were distracted, he sneaked out the back door. The bag he'd been carrying fit easily into the storage compartment on his bike.

It wasn't worth starting the engine here. They'd only notice.

He wheeled it along instead. When he was sure he was out of hearing range, he started it, and set off.

Of course he was going to be recognised. There was nothing he could do about it.

But at least he was trying to do something, rather than just begging for food.

The morning traffic was already thick, but he didn't care. He just weaved between it, much to the annoyance of most drivers.

A multi-story park gave him the chance to park up not far from where he was headed.

The bike was left in the basement floor. Not many people parked down there.

He made sure no one was looking, then released his hidden tails, and flew straight up to the top floor, the outside one, quickly hiding them again. He hadn't taken off his helmet, so if anyone had seen them, it would have given him away instantly.

The next building over was a residential tower, just a little lower than the park.

Conveniently, it was close enough to the tower to just jump over.

He picked the lock on the service door leading inside, and found his way down to the second floor, room 202, knocking it's door.

Rouge answered. She stared for a few moments while he made sure there was no one around, then removed the helmet

She nodded and ushered him in, locking the door behind them.

"I heard you got in trouble."

"You've no idea. I need a hand, Rouge."

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

He caught her implication. "I doubt they want to talk to me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tails, I know you better than that. You did something you shouldn't have, didn't you."

"Alright, so I did! I'm not proud of it. It needed to be done."

"Temper, temper."

The fox leaned back in a chair, obviously still irritated.

"They don't know I'm here, either."

"I guessed. What do you need?"

"Cream."

"On tea?"

"No, Cream the rabbit. You know? My girlfriend?"

"Ah. That won't be easy."

"I'd thought you'd have been up for the challenge."

"And losing my job and life here?"

"Oh, come on. Who was it who complained she hated both last week?"

"I might hate them, but at least I have a normal life," she replied sharply.

"Fine. Live your boring normal life. You're just like them. I'll find her myself."

He made to leave.

"Tails, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just... I work hard to keep what I've got."

"And I work hard to try to get back what I lost. Where's the difference?"

"Look at Sonic and Amy. He manages."

"Sonic had word from Amy via Aqua. What do I have?"

"A bad attitude, and an anger management problem. You go off like that, and you'll get in trouble, you know."

"I just want her back."

"I understand that, Tails, but you can't just go rushing off like this. The others can help you."

"Oh, sure. I mentioned it often enough, and look what it got me. Nothing, except trouble."

"Would Cream approve of what you're doing?"

That struck home hard. He sat down again, seeming to sink into the chair. For a moment, he looked almost like the innocent young fox she'd met when she first ran into Sonic, back when Eggman and Shadow were trying to take over the world using ARK.

He'd left that behind, she knew. A lot had happened since then. The world was a different place.

"I'll help," she said finally. "But you'll have to make it up to me for what I'll lose doing it."

"Thanks Rouge. I owe you."

"Big time, fox kid. Give me a few moments to sort things out here. If I'm gonna join you and your friends, I'm going to do it in style."

"That's the Rouge I remember."

"Well, it's about time I came back, don't you think, hun?"

Tails couldn't help but grin back.

"You know," she called from one room. "I've been thinking of chasing up that knuckle head again myself."

"You know he's wanted?"

"Of course, who doesn't? He's a dangerous criminal, remember."

"So is that why you're going after him again?"

"Oh, you know, we girls like it when our boyfriends are the rough kind. And you can't get much rougher than him, can you?"

"I dunno. I think I could try."

"Oh? I thought you were after your Cream?"

"Well... I didn't say I was going to try..."

"Shame... maybe it could have been interesting."

"Hey!"

"Just teasing." She came out, looking almost exactly as she had back on ARK. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect as always."

"Aren't you the charmer? Come on then, let's get out of here. You've got your bike?"

"Of course. We just jump to the car park next door, and go straight down."

"A nice simple plan. Got room for me on there?"

"I'm sure I can find some."

They got back to the bike.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"The bike? It's nothing different to last time you saw it. Just slightly more illegal."

"Not that. Can't place it."

"Freeze!" several voices called.

"That'd be it."

"Jump on, quick!"

As soon as she was on, he sped out, leaving tire marks over the floor.

By the time they got back out onto the roads, he was being pursued again. This time, with the traffic, it was harder to keep ahead.

"Take a left," Rouge called over the rushing wind. "I know a shortcut!"

Tails did so, running a red light and almost causing an accident. They were only humans; no one to worry about.

"Now the second right. It's always clear."

She was right. They had a clear path.

He picked up speed rapidly, the pursuing vehicles drawing behind.

Some more appeared in front, trying to block him off, but they skidded and left a gap conveniently open for him. He wasn't going to miss that.

"Just how fast can this thing go?" Rouge yelled, just to be heard.

"No idea! I've never found out!"

"This would be a good time!"

"Already on it, bat girl!"

The edge of the city limits shot past them. It occurred to her that this was probably how Sonic and Shadow usually saw the world – flying past in an instant.

"Where to?" Tails called.

"There's a military holding base in the far north – that's where I overheard she was last."

* * *

"Silver?"

"Huh? What?"

"Phone call for you. It's Sonic."

"Pass it here then."

Espio handed a mobile to him.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Silver. How are things?"

"Got two places left to check. It's not looking good, I can tell you."

"It's not good here either. You're up with the rest of us."

"I expected that. What else is new?"

"Tails has gone missing. He's been acting oddly."

"Tails? That's not like him."

"Tell me about it. I found this can of nanomachines and got him to examine it. He said not to do anything with it until we knew for sure what they'd do. Then last night, he comes in, takes some out, and stuck them in me. Didn't even bother to ask."

"That's really not like him."

"Watch out for yourselves. I don't know if he's headed your way or not."

"If he is, it won't take him long. I know that bike of his."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Sonic hung up.

"We've got to keep watch for Tails," he told Vector. "He's been acting strange, and now he's gone missing. Sonic thinks he might be headed our way."

"You think he might have turned on us?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

"I don't like the sounds of it."

"Neither do I. How long?"

"We're just arriving at the first one now. You're gonna go check?"

"Yeah. I won't be long."

"Unless something happens."

"We can hope not."

Silver jumped out, examining the place. It was more like a ghost of a base. The fencing had holes in it, the buildings had suffered structural damage – it was like something had attacked it.

It was unlikely that this would be where they were looking for, but there was no chancing it.

He floated through the remains of one door, looking warily around. Maybe he wasn't as quiet as Espio on the ground, but he didn't have to touch the ground. Or anything, for that matter.

He'd have made a good thief like that, if his morals hadn't got in the way.

All the rooms he passed were empty, or trashed.

One was different though. It was perfectly intact. It looked like an office, but with a cell on one side of the room, barred off. The bars were left open.

The cell was bare but for one small thing. A few wisps of hair.

Silver examined them.

Cream.

He concentrated, focusing his mind.

Then he saw a scene that had happened in this room. Cream had been in this cell. A human he didn't know sat at the desk. There was a hatred between them. They yelled at each other, it seemed, but he couldn't hear.

He returned the hair to where he'd found it, and examined the rest of the room. Bookcases, mostly.

On the desk there was a computer.

He activated it, and checked.

There were two files.

He had a sudden premonition. This wasn't going to end well.

One he didn't recognise. The other was a document.

The only text in it was, 'Too late – for you, but not for her'.

A countdown appeared on screen.

Stupid! Why did he ignore the premonition?

He propelled himself out, not bothering with stealth now. The place was empty anyway.

"Vector! Go!" he cried, landing heavily in the van.

Not moments later, the entire base vanished in an explosion.

* * *

They heard an explosion in the distance. Tails changed course to find out what it was.

When they got there, there was a crater in the ground, and a lot of debris.

"Look there," Rouge pointed. "Tire marks."

"Maybe we should follow them."

"They might lead us to Cream."

"They better."

"Tails?"

"What?"

"Calm down. This wasn't the base I was on about. The one we're after is further north. It's past the snowline."

"She'd better be there. If they've done something to her..."

"Lets go, Tails."

* * *

Vector glanced in the wing mirror.

He woke the others. "We've got trouble. One pursuer, approaching fast."

Silver's eyes went distant a moment.

"It's Tails and Rouge."

"Rouge? What's she doing with him?"

"I can't tell, but I don't think we should stop to ask."

Vector watched in the mirror as they approached. Tails drew level, glanced over at him, then headed off again with a mocking wave from Rouge.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do we have him?"

"One Sonic the hedgehog, captured."

Sonic was dragged before him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

"You won't get away with this," Sonic snapped.

"Oh, but I already have. Allow him to see behind him, gentlemen."

The two men holding him turned around.

Knuckles was already out cold, and heavily bound. Aqua, Shadow and Morph were being handcuffed.

"A shame they had to be involved. Knuckles, of course, will be kept under heavy guard. The two cats and the hedgehog will have separate cells. A shame we couldn't catch you with Shadow, but we'll catch him later, no doubt."

"Don't bet on it," Sonic seethed. They didn't know about Morph or what had happened to Shadow. "We'll be out before you know it."

"Oh, your much vaunted over-confidence. Misplaced by a long shot here, I'm afraid."

Some uniformed men returned. "No signs, sir."

"Very well. No Tails? No Silver? No Espio, Charmy or Vector?"

"I don't know where they are," Sonic replied.

"I think you do."

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Perhaps. However, you'll find that cooperation is very much in your best interests. I can become quite generous, given the right circumstances. Your dear Amy, for example, lives in a slightly modified suite of mine. True, she is held there, but as she stopped trying to escape, I've treated her with respect, if not kindness. If you show the same, I can arrange for a meeting."

"I won't work for you."

"You need not. You merely need cooperate."

"Never!"

"How inconvenient. Take them away."

Sonic struggled, but between the burly men holding him, the handcuffs and the effects of the nanomachines still afflicting him, he didn't have the strength.

Aqua also struggled, with a lot more strength than the others. He threw off those trying to bind him, hissing and slashing away with his claws, but was ultimately brought down and captured after being hit with a tazer. Considering he was still damp, it was conducted well, and he gave in without any further resistance.

Shadow and Morph, still Leo and Jules to the outside world, shared a grin, already planning for their epic escape they'd no doubt have to do, then also put up a light struggle so as not to seem out of place.

The four of them were roughly thrown into the back of an armoured vehicle, with Knuckles unconscious body thrown in after them.

Sonic felt his stomach churning again.

Several guards came up. One stepped forward.

"No trouble now. We wouldn't want you to end up the same was as your red friend. Understand?

Sonic threw up over him, much to the amusement of everyone else.

The door was then slammed on them, shutting them into almost total darkness.

A few moments later, the engine started, and they all worked to keep balance for a moment.

Then Morph beckoned for them to gather around.

"They don't know about me and Shadow yet," she whispered "So far as they know, I'm Jules, and he's Leo. I'll be able to get myself out in short order, depending on the kind of cell I get. Shadow will be next, because I can morph him easier now I've done it before."

"I don't really like the idea of having to be morphed again," he complained.

"We might need it. Aqua will be third, because he's got the strength, as we saw. Sonic, you'll be last, unless we can break out Knuckles earlier."

"Find Amy," he managed around feeling more unwell.

"We will, don't worry. And if you're not well enough to go, we'll leave you until we've got her."

"You make good plans," Aqua murmured.

"Thanks. No one try to break out before I've reached them unless you're absolutely certain it will work. No more now. We never had this conversation."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Knuckles didn't wake up. Aqua checked to make sure he was still alive, and they were relieved to know he was.

No one had any idea where they were when they were brought back out again, and with soldiers both in front and behind, led down narrow corridors. The first stop was for Knuckles. His cell, understandably, was reinforced.

They just threw him unceremoniously in.

Next, two down, was Sonic.

On the next floor down, they were led to a semi-circular room. Three cells were inset into the walls, one beside another. They were just far enough from each other to prevent contact.

Aqua was put in the first, Shadow in the second, and Morph the last. Their bindings removed at gunpoint to ensure cooperation, they exercised their aching arms while they waited for the guards to leave.

Aqua, impatient as ever, was the first to react when they had, but Morph gestured for him to sit down.

"Not too soon. They're still there. Give them time to think we've given up hope."

* * *

"Amy," he greeted his guest again.

"I heard about it already." Her voice betrayed her newly rekindled hatred of the man.

"Good. Then it won't come as a shock. As you have been polite with me, I'm willing to take your word that you won't escape in a moment."

"Why? What'll happen?"

"I believe you'd like to be reunited with your lover? If only through a glass screen, of course. I can't allow direct contact, you understand."

* * *

Sonic lay curled up. His stomach wasn't the only thing hurting now. Whatever Tails had done, it surely wasn't good for him.

"Sonic?" a voice through a tinny intercom sounded. It was familiar.

He shifted uncomfortably to see the viewing window in the room. Kept just out of his reach.

"Amy?"

"What've they done to you?"

"This wasn't them. It was Tails."

"Tails? But I thought he was working with you?"

"I dunno anymore. What about you?"

"I'm alright. They've treated me fine, so long as I do the same back."

"I guess he wasn't lying about that."

"He's insane, but he's not a liar."

"You make him sound like Robotnic."

"They're similar, I guess. This guy's worse."

"He can hear us, you know."

"Yeah, I don't care much right now." Some men tugged her away. She resisted a moment to say, "Hang in there Sonic. We'll be together again yet."

"Yeah..." he trailed off, thinking again.

He was going to have some serious words with Tails if he ever got out of this.

Very serious words.

* * *

Knuckles woke up, shackled to the wall, and unable to move.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Who's there?"

"Your captor. My name is Bane Scott."

"Aren't you the mayor?"

"I'm touched you remember me."

"You won't-"

"Get away with this, yes, yes, can we dispense with that? I already have. Oh, and your colleagues heading northbound are due to run into a facility of mine, in which they'll also be captured."

"You monster!"

"Quite. However, I'm also quite generous, if treated correctly. For example..." he plucked at a chain. "I dislike such things as these. However, given your earlier break out, you can hardly blame me. Prove to me they are unnecessary, and I'll have them removed."

"You think you can just turn me into some trained pet?"

"I see your reason is still clouded by contempt. Good day to you, Knuckles."

* * *

Bane left Knuckles. He hardly expected the Echidna to cooperate so soon. Stubborn and proud, it'd take some time. No matter. He had plenty.

He walked calmly down the corridor leading to the remaining three prisoners.

It seemed unusual Shadow hadn't been with them. It also seemed unusual that nothing was known about two of the three.

He opened the door quietly, letting himself in, then stood waiting.

Aqua, of course, recognised him instantly. They had met once before, very briefly. Unlike last time, the tiger showed no reaction.

The unfamiliar cat snarled at him once, then glanced over at the remaining hedgehog. "Jules."

The hedgehog's eyes snapped open.

"It looks like we have a visitor, Leo," he said finally.

"Know him?"

"Nope. I doubt he knows us either."

"It's not polite to talk about your host while he's stood in front of you," Bane told them.

"Oh, do forgive me," Leo replied sardonically. "Most good 'hosts' don't imprison their guests."

"It's most intriguing," Bane continued, ignoring Leo's comment. "There were two others I was expecting. Perhaps you know of them? A hedgehog named Shadow, and a wolf named Samantha."

"Who doesn't know Shadow? Never heard of the other. Jules?"

"I know of them," the hedgehog replied calmly. "Little more. Aqua?"

"Nothing you haven't already said."

"How inconvenient," Bane murmured. "I also know little of you two. Clearly I have a hedgehog and a cat-"

"Panther!" It appeared to be a sore point with this one.

"Panther," he corrected, not missing a beat. "But a hedgehog and a panther that I know nothing about, and appear on no records at all."

"Isn't that inconvenient?" Jules replied, smiling. He turned to the other two. "No need to be rude to him boys. I'm sure he's not as bad as he looks."

"Thank you."

"Very, very deep down, that is."

"You have a sharp wit, Jules."

"Thank you. What do you want from us?"

"I assume that if I asked, you would not be able to tell me the whereabouts of Shadow, Samantha, Tails, Silver, Charmy, Vector or Espio?"

"Correct."

"Then I will not ask. Instead, I'd like to know what appears to be wrong with Sonic."

"Couldn't say. Probably just a mild illness."

"Indeed? Perhaps if he were more cooperative, I would assign a doctor to examine him. In his present condition however..."

"I wouldn't bother. He wouldn't let anyone of yours near him."

"As you wish. If you should change your mind, however..."

"Just stop by. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. Isn't that right, Leo?"

"Oh yes. Some... arrangement." the panther grinned a disturbingly evil grin, examining the claws on one hand.

Slightly unnerved, Bane left again.

* * *

Tails pulled to a stop. The holding base. Fully intact, and heavily guarded.

"So, how do we get in?"

"Watch and learn, bat girl."

Tails pulled out the bag, and from it, what looked like some kind of launcher. He dropped something else into one end, hefted it on his artificial shoulder, and fired.

The something flew right over the base,landing not far from the far corner.

He pulled out a remote, and pushed one of many buttons on it.

The far corner of the base vanished with a small detonation. Almost everyone went running.

Tails next pulled out a lighter weapon, and took careful aim, picking off anyone who didn't go.

"You've got a good shot."

"Target practice."

"I thought you didn't like doing this?"

"Cream."

"Ah."

He slung the bag over one shoulder, and led the way down to the fence, tearing through it as if it was paper.

"That arm of yours is handy, isn't it?"

"Did you mean that pun?"

"Of course."

Tails handed her a weapon of her own.

"Let's find Cream."

"I've got no problems with that."

* * *

Vector stopped sharply.

"What's up?"

"Tails' bike," he replied.

"We'd better hurry before he does something rash."

"It may be too late. We'll wait here."

"Fine. Don't go anywhere without me."

"Naturally."

Silver headed toward the snow covered base. There were signs of Tails' entry everywhere. Clearly he wasn't himself, or at least was extremely upset, as it looked like he'd actually attacked people – rather fatally. He dreaded to think what Cream would say.

It was impossible to tell where they'd gone from the outside, so he picked a door, flinging the guards aside, closely followed by anything else in his way.

There were sounds of gunfire in the distance, along with various other sounds usually found from those getting shot.

Silver caused similar sounds, just without the fatalities, and without physically touching anyone.

He knew where Cream was. If he could get to her before Tails did, he could warn her about Tails' being... unstable.

He didn't get the chance. Tails and Rouge were already headed toward him. They were going to meet at the corridor leading to Cream.

Silver tried to stop them by creating a wall out of nothing.

They stopped before him.

"Tails, stop what you're doing."

"Get out of my way."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Get out of the way!"

"Tails!"

"What?"

"Think about what you've done. What will Cream say?"

"Nothing if you don't tell her."

Rouge shook her head behind Tails, signifying there was no reasoning with him.

"I could stop you right here."

Tails pulled something out of a bag, stepped back and tore apart the wall next to him with it. It also tore apart a few more walls in the same general direction.

He marched on past Silver, undeterred.

"Can't you reason with him?"

"Not while he's like this, hun. He's dead set on reaching Cream."

"He's going to end up more wanted than Knuckles!"

"He's nothing if not determined."

Tails kicked in a door. On the other side was a debris strewn room. There was a cell on one side. Hiding from the flying debris, curled up in one corner, was Cream.

Tails had planned to find her, then talk to her after composing himself. As it was, she was could see exactly what he'd done.

Realisation dawned on him, but he ignored it and went straight to the lock on her cell, and joined her.

"At least they're happy," Rouge said.

"Cream won't be in a while."

"They'll both get over it in time. What say we get out of here?"

"What about them?"

"Tails!" Her voice cracked.

"Huh? What's up Rouge?"

"You're going to pay me back that favour you owe me for coming with you. We're going back. Now."

"But-"

"Of course Cream is coming too. You are, aren't you dear?"

"Uh... of course. In a moment." Tails backed away. Cream could get a little nasty when annoyed. "You two might want to wait outside and pretend you don't hear anything next."

"Of course. You have your privacy for a few moments."

Silver winced as she started berating Tails.

"Why did you come along?"

"Someone had to watch him. He was out of control."

"Did you hear what he did to Sonic?"

"He admitted to doing something he shouldn't have."

Silver told her what'd happened. Cream's yelled comment at Tails echoed Rouge's thoughts of the incident.

"You're sure they'll make up?"

"Of course. They're in love with each other. That has a tendency to keep things going. Surely you can tell that even without your psychic powers?"

"I'm not a love doctor like you."

"Love doctor. I've been called a lot of things, but never that."

Cream and Tails joined them. Tails looked like a schoolboy who'd got in trouble and been caught.

"Can we go now? I've had enough of this place."

"Of course, dear."


	10. Chapter 10

Cream surveyed the remains of the base, then turned back again.

"Tails? Did you do all this?"

"Um... well... maybe a bit of it."

"A bit?"

"Or maybe a bit more."

"Tails!"

"I was worried."

Cream went off again at him, starting with irresponsible. It went downhill from there.

"You know, I wonder if Tails was even thinking about what might happen," Rouge said to Silver.

When she got no response, she looked around.

Silver had gone.

"Well, that's men for you. Never around when you need them."

"Speak for yourself," his voice sounded in mid air. "I found something a jewel thief would be proud to have. Look in the building directly ahead of you."

It was one of the relatively intact structures. It looked like it had also been well protected before Tail had happened to it.

There was only one room inside. It didn't contain Silver, but it did contain a familiar set of gems. One larger than the others.

"Well now, isn't this the interesting find?"

She put the smaller ones in a sack, and, with some effort, pulled the larger one along. Vector, seeing what she was doing, jumped out to help.

"Thanks, big guy."

"No problem. We're taking these back to where they're meant to be?"

"Of course... once I'm done with them, that is."

Vector glanced back. "What about them two?"

"They'll be along in a bit."

"And Silver?"

"I have no idea."

"Stupid hedgehog..."

"You know what he's up to?"

"Yes, and it's not something I plan to stick around for."

"That's not promising."

"Trust me," he told her, heaving the giant gem into the back of the van.

* * *

Silver went deeper into the base. Cream wasn't the only reason he was here.

There were fewer people here. He preferred it that way – less people to bother him, less people he'd have to do something to.

The scene changed, becoming a rock tunnel, then a cavern. The floor of it was grassy, and a village stood in the distance. It looked for all the world like the rocks had just grown up and over it and the surrounding area.

So, this was it. Morph's home. Or it had been once, anyway.

He knew what he needed to do. Morph had talked him through it thoroughly to make sure he didn't do it wrong.

Somewhere, hidden in the village were three large waterwheels. The channels underneath them would be dry, as the water had been sealed underground.

In each of the houses with those waterwheels would be a capstan – a wheel set in the floor with stakes sticking out for people to push on – that would release that water.

When all three were turned, and the larger one under the centre of the village was also turned, the water wouldn't just flow out again, it would flood out, preserving her childhood home underwater permanently. She didn't want anyone else to be there, to do anything there. It was her home, where her kind had come from. She wanted it protected from any further assaults, so it would always be there.

Floating above the village, the waterwheels weren't hard to find. They were also well greased, making them easy to turn even after all this time. Morph had said she'd run from this place nearly ten years ago.

The last capstan was accessible from a hidden tunnel in the Village Hall. This would make it difficult for him to get out safely, but there was no other way.

* * *

Her tirade done, Tails and Cream returned to his bike.

She looked it over critically, then shook her head.

"I'm travelling with them."

"But-"

"Not this time. You know I don't like it."

"Maybe Vector would let me put it in the back of the van."

"No room," Rouge told him, coming into view. "I just put the Master Emerald in there. There's just enough room for two, and a third up with Espio and Vector at the front."

"I'll take the front seat," Cream said firmly. "And you'll keep pace with us," she told Tails.

"Yes, Cream. If that's the way you want it."

"You've got him well trained," Rouge teased.

"After what he's done... he'll make it up to me. Won't you?"

"Of course I will for you."

There was a deep, distant rumbling.

"Stupid hedgehog!" Vector burst out. "Everyone in! We're leaving!"

Tails made sure Cream was safely with them before he even considered himself this time.

He paused after starting the bike, looking back. The rumbling was getting louder and nearer.

"Tails! Move!" Vector's voice roared over the van's engine.

He didn't need telling twice after seeing a torrent of water burst out of the ground, and headed right for them.

There was no sign of Silver.

* * *

Charmy knew what to do. He'd been waiting for it to happen.

The unnamed human who Knuckles had met was still there.

Charmy joined him. To anyone else, it looked like two scavengers perched on a bin.

He cleared his face.

"They got taken," he told the human.

"About time." he replied, surprisingly clearly in comparison to his earlier speech. "Did they suspect?"

"No."

"We'll have to move quickly. Your friends will be back in town in a few hours."

"What do I have to do?"

"Go to Sonic. His cell's an electronically locked one. Code is 4253. You know what to tell him?"

"What's happening to him."

"Exactly. And Charmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble. I gave my word to Vector."

"You can count on me."

"Good. I'll be here."

* * *

Bane sat in his office talking with the chief of police. Apparently he'd been getting concerned about the increasing crime rates.

They were interrupted by one of Bane's people quietly entering.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," he whispered to Bane. "We've just had a report from Snow Wolf base. It's been attacked. No further signals at all. Last transmission showed four intruders, and the hostage escaping."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. We also believe the psychic has also been lost due to whatever happened."

"Understood. Leave."

He nodded and left.

"Trouble?" the chief asked, a curious expression.

"Hardly. We'll have to continue another time. I'll do what I can to address your concerns. Please see yourself out."

Who to speak to about this, he wondered. Amy and Sonic were out of the question. Knuckles probably wouldn't talk to him still.

That left the trio downstairs.

Aqua and Jules were both snoozing when he let himself in, but Leo was not. As he entered, he fixed Bane with the same grin from earlier, watching him intently. He couldn't help but shake the feeling there was more to this one than met the eye.

"Can we talk?" he asked the grinning panther. It put him in mind of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Mouth moves, tongue moves. All working. Sounds like we can," Leo purred back.

"I've just had some rather bad news."

"Isn't that so disappointing? Why are you telling me?"

"Sonic, Amy and Knuckles I doubt I could hold a civil and sensible conversation with right now. I was hoping your hedgehog friend here might be awake, but you'll do."

"Glad to oblige. So, what good deed ruined your day?"

"I had funded the construction of a base up north, over where the village of the wolf, Samantha, used to be. I received a report it was attacked, then that it had ceased to transmit any signal at all. I was also told that the... guest of mine there, a certain rabbit you may or may not know, had escaped with certain friends of yours, and then finally that the hedgehog accompanying them, Silver, was somehow lost in the incident."

"So Cream escaped from you, and you killed Silver."

"I did not. I merely said he was lost, nothing more."

"So, who attacked? Anyone we know?"

"Silver, of course. Also there were Tails and Rouge the bat – who is now also wanted, I'm afraid to say. She had been living a relatively normal life until then."

Leo's expression flickered annoyance for a moment. It looked almost like the harsh expression of Shadow.

"And what did your report say happened to them?"

"Nothing. That happened after the base ceased to transmit."

"So how do you know that Silver was lost?"

Bane's expression grew troubled. "An interesting point, and one I'll investigate. It may be I have a spy among my staff."

"How terrible." The panther's insincerity shone almost brighter than his grin. It was starting to bother him again.

His phone went off, signifying a text message. He read it, then sighed.

"More trouble? You do seem to be having a most dreadful day, don't you?"

Bane ignored him. "I seem to have an intruder somewhere in the building. You'll excuse me?"

Leo leapt at the bars, hissing, snarling and reaching out a hand trying to claw at him. Even though he knew Leo couldn't reach him, he still stumbled backward.

The panther settled back again, laughing at him.

He decided to leave. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to talk to him.

* * *

Sonic heard the door to the cell beep, open, then close. He didn't move. He didn't have the strength left.

"You could at least say something," someone behind him said. "Rather than laying there looking dead."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about 'it's nice to see you Charmy, where have you been?'"

Sonic took that in. It took a few moments.

He pushed himself up on one arm, and turned to look. Charmy was leaning calmly against one wall.

"Morph?"

"Nope. Really me. You're not looking well. Maybe you should have eaten better?"

"I didn't feel up to it."

"You might thank Tails for this before long, you know."

"Why's that?"

"Look at your arm."

Sonic looked down.

His hand seemed to be sinking into the floor, closely followed by his hand. The floor wasn't reacting at all.

He pushed down harder on his arm experimentally, and watched as it seemed to slide into the floor easily, and slide out again just as easily. His hand didn't seem any different. Neither did the floor he'd just pushed it through.

"Tails did this?"

"No. He stuck the nanomachines in you which let you do this. They'll burn out and die in about..." he pulled out a watch. "Two days. After that you'll be back to normal. But until then, you can do that. With any part of you, through anything you like."

"How?"

"I don't know. I didn't design them. I just know how they work."

"Who told you?"

"He doesn't have a name. Not one he cares to tell people, anyway." Charmy looked him over critically, then pulled out a small bag, handing it to him. "Eat something. You'll need your strength."

The bee pulled the door open. Apparently it hadn't been closed properly. When he closed it this time, he made sure it was though.

Sonic started eating, not paying attention to what it was. He was still taking in what he could do.

With a familiar grin, he got up and walked through one of the walls.

The cell next door had another cat in. Being large, slightly slow, and with purple fur, there was no mistaking Big.

Sonic stuck his hand through the lock on the door, starting to get to grips with this, and unlocked it. It was only a mechanical lock.

Then he left Big to leave in his own time, heading through the next wall.

Knuckles looked up in surprise at him, stopping his pulling on a chain.

"How did you-"

"No time. I reckon it's time we busted outta here. With me?"

"Get me out of these things."

"Sure thing."

He unlocked each chain the same way he had Big's door, followed by the door to this cell.

Knuckles dropped to the floor, watching him warily.

"Oh, stop that. It ain't gonna last, so I'm just using it while I can."

"What... I mean, how..."

"It's 'cause of that stuff Tails put in me. C'mon, we gotta find the others."

"I heard someone say they were downstairs. Sonic, you know who did this to us?"

"Nope."

"Bane Scott."

"The mayor, huh? Sounds like he's been getting up to no good."


	11. Chapter 11

"Aqua?"

"Almost got it."

"Shadow?"

"Who?"

"Sorry. Leo?"

"Got it."

"Well then, why don't we leave? I'm tired of these dreary cells."

"Hey, don't forget us!"

"Sonic? And Knuckles? When did you two get free?"

"Sonic freed me a moment ago after walking through a wall."

The three of them turned to Sonic.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? That stuff Tails stuck in me lets me do that. Only for a couple days."

Shadow gave another of his wide grins. He liked them.

"I think this could come in useful."

"Morph? You got a plan for getting us out of here, finding Amy, and keeping us in one piece?"

"I need to know exactly where we are first."

"Gimme a moment."

Sonic went to each wall in turn and stuck his head through. When he finished, he shook his head clear, as if something was stuck inside.

"I reckon we're about 20 floors up."

"I have a plan then, just not a very accurate one."

"Let's hear it then."

"You'll handle keeping a lookout ahead. Aqua and Shadow-"

"Leo. Not Shadow until you put me back."

"Alright, Aqua and Leo on either side of me. You two have claws, I wouldn't put it past you to scratch up everyone we pass." Both cats smirked. "Knuckles, take up the rear behind us."

"Wait," he said. "What about in front?"

"Leave that to me. I'm going to morph to something better suited. So no getting distracted, Knuckles."

"Me? Why would I be distracted?"

Morph shifted. She became an Echidna, purple in colour. Knuckles just nodded, understanding.

"Why don't we leave? Sonic can try and find Amy's room as we go on ahead."

"Leave it to me," he said, already running through a wall.

* * *

Amy hefted the frying pan in both hands. It wasn't perfect, by any means, but since they'd confiscated her hammer, it'd have to do.

She moved to behind the one door that led into the suite. She knew Bane would be stopping by any moment now.

He never looked behind the door – he trusted her, to some degree. That would cost him.

The lock clicked, and she grinned, raising the pan.

Bane came through. He turned and spotted her just as the pan collided with his head.

"Oh, bug-" he managed.

He collapsed. Amy knew he was out cold. She'd done this before.

What hadn't happened before was a faint electrical buzzing sound coming from him.

She listened closely, tracking it down. It wasn't anything he had on him.

She pushed aside a lock of his hair, and realised where it had been coming from.

"Oh, no. Not again."

* * *

The torrent of water hadn't stopped coming. The road, conveniently, was in a valley. A valley with sides steep enough that made it impossible for them to get out except by the other end.

Which happened to be the same city they'd come from.

Cream had sent Tails on ahead to warn people of the impending flood after Espio had been unable to call anyone there. Not even Sonic was answering, which was unlike him.

The city seemed to be swarming with activity. Some rumours said the mayor was taken hostage, others said he'd taken hostages, and yet more said that Knuckles had killed him and claimed the mayorship for himself.

No matter which was true, it was clear that the mayor was involved somehow, so he made his way to the city central tower, the new home of the mayor and city offices. Curiously, it had been completed on the same day people started turning against non-humans. Of course, it was put down to a coincidence.

The route to the tower was blocked on all sides by the masses, the press, the media, the authorities, the public – they were all there.

Fortunately for him, they seemed more worried about the situation inside than about him, but that wasn't going to get him through.

He parked up the bike, and picked his way through buildings, headed toward a rooftop. He knew he could get in, but... Cream would take him to task over it, no doubt.

There wasn't any other way.

Firstly, he took out a sheaf of small sheets of paper, a small printer, and a palmtop computer, setting it to print directly.

Once done, he took aim with a sound rifle – a creation of his own. In theory, it would shatter the glass, and maybe shift the furniture, but little else.

His theory turned out to be relatively accurate. He now had plenty of choices to get into the tower.

He'd been noticed – there was no ignoring the massive sound wave he'd just created – so he continued on, and flew directly over, dropping the printed sheets of paper – they'd let everyone know what was headed for them. Perhaps not the best way, but given that he was considered a criminal, it avoided most of the trouble. Getting them to believe it... well, there'd be someone in the crowd who'd go and look, if nothing else out of curiosity.

The sound rifle turned out to be useful inside, on a lower setting, throwing people aside without harming them much. Unless they happened to collide with something. Also aimed at a pile of papers inside, it created an indoor snow-storm, having torn the paper into pieces with the force and thrown them everywhere. It distracted people nicely.

There were sounds of another commotion happening upstairs, so took the stairs, flying up them to save time. On the 20th floor, he met Leo, Morph, Knuckles and Aqua.

"Tails," Morph greeted him. "Imagine meeting you here."

"Strange how these coincidences happen, isn't it?" he replied brightly.

"So it is. Sonic's looking for Amy. He'll be here in a bit."

"Ah. I guess I shouldn't stick around."

Shadow grinned again, "I wouldn't count on that – you don't know what you did to him yet."

Tails' expression grew troubled.

"Oh, don't worry," Shadow continued. "You'll be alright." He paused. "Mostly."

He sighed, then shot at a guard coming down the stairs behind him, which hit the far wall and slumped down.

"Well, isn't that a useful little tool you have there," Morph commented.

"Oh, this little thing? It's hardly much. I just used it to make a way in, and throw people out the way. It works on sound waves."

"Fascinating. Maybe you could tell us more as we go along."

"Which way?"

"I have no idea yet."

"I can tell you," Sonic said, poking his head through one wall. Tails stepped back, surprised. "Oh, hey Tails. Gotta talk to you, but later." He turned back to the rest of them, stepping the rest of the way through the wall. "Amy's room is at the end. Go through Bane's office, there's a door hidden behind the third bookcase on the left wall. You won't believe what she's found out about him."

"We'll have to see when we get there. Anyone care to join me?"

Morph's almost happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to just drag them along with him.

The office door was locked.

"Leo? Would you do something about this door?"

"But of course." He kicked it down with a solid blow. "It's open now."

"I noticed. I meant for you to pick the lock."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Morph shook her head, looking for the hidden door. It wasn't well hidden, probably because the bookcase had already been slid aside.

They examined the lock. Electronic and mechanical.

They turned to Tails, who sighed, and tore off a panel, examining the mass of cables, wires and circuits behind.

After a moment, he rolled up a sleeve, revealing his mechanical arm again and tapped a panel on it, which flipped open.

Inside were various small tools neatly arranged and held in place, alongside an odd cable that seemed connected directly to the arm.

He went to work, taking out one of the tools, using it, returning it, then picking another and repeating until he'd attached an odd device to one of the cables within the circuits. It was similar to the one on the end of the cable from his arm, except inverted.

He connected the two, closing his eyes and muttering. The console for entering the electronic parts of the keys flickered briefly, then turned green.

Disconnecting, he then closed the panel, and picked the lock for them, letting them in. No one asked how he'd done it.

Amy was waiting for them with Sonic. Bane was laid out on a couch, unmoving.

Amy glanced up, seeing them come in. "Tails! I need your expertise. Have a look here."

She pushed aside a lock of Bane's hair.

Behind it were two things. What looked like some kind of machine port, and a very familiar, albeit small, logo.

Tails examined it closely, then examined more of Bane closely. When he finished, he leaned back in a chair.

"You won't like it."

"I don't like being cooped up in here. Just tell us."

"He's an Eggman robot. Far more sophisticated than any I've ever seen before. He looks, feels, even acts perfectly human. There's no doubt about it though."

"But he's gone, isn't he? He'd be really old by now."

"Gone where? He was arrested, but that's the last we heard."

"Maybe he had a heart attack and died," Sonic said brightly.

"How do you explain him then," Amy pointed at Bane.

Bane groaned, pushing himself up and rubbing at his head.

Aqua and Shadow were quick to move, making him instantly aware he was now the captive.

"You know," he said finally, "I'm starting to regret getting out of bed this morning." He looked around, and at each of them in turn. "This prison break isn't exactly helping anything either."

"I could make it even worse for you," Tails told him.

"Go ahead. My day's already been ruined."

"We know what you are."

"I don't understand."

"What are you?"

"The mayor of the city? A human being?"

"Right, and wrong. You're not human."

Bane stared at him for a few moments, checked, then leaned back. "Explain."

"You're a machine. Didn't you know?"

"I had no idea."

"Check behind your right ear."

He did so. "What is it?"

"A data transfer port. Right beside it is a logo of Eggman."

"Doctor Robotnic? But how can this be?"

"I can't say. Not without access to your databanks, and I don't have the tools here to do that."

"What would you need?"

* * *

Silver swam upwards, trying not to breath in. When he surfaced, he gasped for air, breathing hard and trying to stay afloat, occasionally coughing.

The flood had swept him up and away somewhere. He had no idea where, but wherever it was, there wasn't anything but sand around.

He pulled himself out of the rapidly flowing river, scrambling up onto the banks. The 'river' used to be a valley with a road in, he now realised.

There was the sound of someone humming behind him, followed by a crack, a loud bang, and some cursing.

He turned to see a lone wheelie bin, here with him in the middle of nowhere, with a somewhat filthy looking figure rummaging through it's contents.

He watched it for a few moments. It seemed to be human, judging by the faint pink of the hands. What of it that wasn't covered with... stuff.

Silver approached cautiously.

"Well get on with it," the figure grated at him. "I don't got all day, y'know."

"Just who are you?"

"Dunno. Never remembered me own name." It pulled out a joint of meat still on the bone, turned to face him and sat on the edge of the bin, tearing off meat.

"What're you doing here then?"

"Waitin' for you, 'natch."

"Why?"

"'cause you're lost, and you need help."

"That's it? You dragged that all the way out here for this?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"What am I meant to do?"

"Go back to the city, of course."

"I don't even know where I am, much less which way to go."

He pointed with the hand holding the joint. "That way."

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"That's all you're going to do?"

"No. I'm gonna keep eating this until you next need me."

"Since you know so much, what will I need you for?"

"How about knowing what to do next?"

"Go on."

"Your friends in the van are due to get swallowed up by that stream behind you in about ten minutes," he said, surprisingly clearly in comparison to before. "You should be able to make it to them in time. Then, you'll have to get them safely back to the city, and block off the water. Let it build up. The sands will soak it up slowly, you only need to hold it back long enough for it to do so, and make it harmless to the city. By that time, The mayor should know what he really is thanks to the biker fox and your friends back there in the city, you'll all be absolved of the wanted status by the mayor, and you'll be on your ways to finding out the real architect behind the schemes, and dealing with him."

Silver took that in.

"Oh, and Shadow will be reluctant to be changed back because he's enjoying himself," the boy added, as an afterthought.

"How do you know this?"

"Think about it. It'll come to you. Now then, you've got less than nine minutes to catch your friends, so if you'll excuse me, I've got a city to get back to."

He waved a hand absently, and both he and the bin vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Jet sighed to himself, watching the scene below.

Some humans had cornered someone that looked a lot like him, except they were orange, and clearly not in any condition to hold them off.

He'd been watching, waiting to see what this other hawk would do, but it seemed like nothing except run.

Finally, he gave in, dropped down on his Gear, swinging it upside down and catching the surprised hawk, righting himself again and landing them atop a nearby building.

The other hawk took a step away from him once on the ground, simultaneously afraid, awed, and grateful. He didn't seem to know what to do.

Jet just watched. He wasn't sure if he should get involved or not.

Finally, the hawk seemed to get a hold of himself. "You saved me. Thanks," he stammered out.

"It was nothing. What were you doing there?"

"Trying not to get in trouble."

"Why not just fly?"

"I... haven't got the hang of it yet."

"Seriously? How old're you?"

"I'm twenty."

"God, and you never learned? Guess I'm gonna have to."

"No!" he burst out quickly, then covered his beak with both hands. "I-I didn't mean... I just..."

"Out with it, I'm not gonna do anything about it."

"I'm not... not exactly what I look like."

"You look like a terrified hawk."

"Yeah, but I'm not."

"What are you then?"

"Human. Or I was."

"Seriously? This has got to be some kinda bad joke."

"I'm not joking. I was human." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Just hear me out?"

"Go on, tell me."

"I was like those humans you rescued me from. I found a wolf girl, all alone."

"You picked on her like they were you."

"Yeah. That was a mistake. I didn't know what she'd do. She pinned me against a wall, then... I became this. She told me it'd teach me a lesson. That I'd learn something from it. Since then I've been running mostly, trying not to get stuck in the same situation."

"You know how crazy you sound right now?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it happened. I don't know what I am, but I can't do anything you think I can."

"You're probably just what you look like – a hawk. Which means since you gotta learn about your new look, I'm the one to teach you. What's your name?"

"Josh."

"That's not exactly a very hawklike name."

"I did say I was human."

"Flash."

"Pardon?"

"That's your new name. If you plan to look like that, you've got to have a name to match."

"Flash," he said to himself, trying it out. "I like it. What's first?"

"Learning to fly. Basic need of any young hawk."

* * *

Vector was still concentrating on driving without trouble. Given that the road wasn't exactly smooth, and the van was old, it didn't work out too well.

"It's gaining on us," Espio told him.

"I'm trying to do something about that now."

"Do it quicker?"

"This is about as quick as it gets."

"We're in trouble."

"Sure about that?" Silver said, floating alongside Vector.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I got a little wet. How about I give a helping hand?"

"Oh, no. Not again. You know I hate it."

"Only because it makes you queasy. But is that really so bad for getting out the way of that flood sooner?"

"Get on with it before I change my mind," the chameleon muttered, already looking slightly ill.

Vector felt the van lift off the ground, and eased off the engine, letting Silver handle it.

He handled it easily, pulling it along with almost no trouble at all, and far faster than they had been going.

As they neared the city limits, he set them down again, and turned to blocking off the water flow.

There was a lot of water. He'd have to take a fair amount of pressure from it all.

* * *

"You're certain it's gone through."

"I am the mayor, remember."

"Yeah, I'm remembering those guys out there who aren't gonna accept it so easily."

"Trust me, Sonic. I know you have no reason to, but it has been dealt with. Tails?"

"She's almost here," he called back, tapping controls on the remote and leaning out of a window he'd smashed earlier. A few moments later, he squinted, then leaned back in again. "Done. I'll meet you on the roof." He flew up and out.

"We should go," Bane told the rest of them. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

Sonic left before the rest of them. He wanted to talk to Tails anyway.

Up on the roof was what had once been a small van, and was now modified to be some kind of flying contraption. Whatever it was now, it had plenty of space, and being a Tails creation, more than a few hidden extras.

Tails was working away inside, checking things, making adjustments and other similar things.

"That was quick," he greeted Sonic.

"Well, world's fastest hedgehog and all that. Gotta have a talk with you."

"It's about that night, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I was pretty annoyed at you then for it."

"I was irritated."

"Don't worry about it. It helped get us out, didn't it?"

"Doesn't excuse me for it."

"It got done, we know what it does now. Leave it?"

"If you're sure."

"Of course I am. I can't stay angry at you for long, you know that."

"Thanks."

"By the way, what d'ya think of Shadow's new look?"

"Suits him."

"I reckon he might not wanna change back."

"He does seem to be enjoying himself more with it."

"It's the grinning," Shadow told them, taking a seat. "It unnerves people."

"And you're a cat," Aqua added.

"That too. I should've been like this from the start. Much more fun."

Sonic arched an eyebrow at him. "Fun? You Shadow? Isn't that impossible?"

"You should try it yourself."

"Nah, I like myself the way I am, thanks. Where's Morph?"

"She's having a word with Knuckles."

"Or she could be coming in right now." Morph hadn't changed yet. She headed straight to Tails, and murmured something to him.

"Leave it," he told her. "It's fine the way it is."

"But you could have it like it used to be."

"I know. I'm used to this now."

"If you're sure."

"Trust me."

Morph nodded, then like the rest of them took a seat.

Bane looked out of place with the rest of them, something he was acutely aware of.

Tails piloted the vehicle up and away, his hands flying over the controls easily.

"Alright, it's safe to get up for now," he told them. "Just keep near something to grab, in case something comes up."

Amy joined Sonic. He had no objection to sharing his seat with her. They'd missed each other. They didn't need to say anything, already knowing what each would say. Just being back together again was enough.

Knuckles got up and started doing exercises, working out the aches in the joints from his being hung on a cell wall had given him. Morph watched him, an appreciative smile on her face.

Shadow and Aqua just curled up and took a catnap, but not before Shadow treated Bane to another of his favourite grins.

Bane tried to ignore it, still coming to terms with what he was.

* * *

"I think you got the hang of it now," Jet told him.

"Thanks. It's not as hard as it looks, is it?"

"Nope."

"Hey, what's that?"

"The sky?"

"Look up."

Jet watched a large... craft fly overhead. There was no mistaking a Tails creation. Despite there being no marks indicating it to be one, it was still clearly one of his works.

"Hey, how'd you like to take another trip on the Gear with me?"

"Where're we going?"

"Tails' workshop."

"Tails? Isn't he marked a criminal though?"

"Yeah, for being different – just like you and me. Your point?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"C'mon, lets go see what he's up to."

* * *

The phone rang. Espio answered with his usual charm.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's me, Espio – Morph."

"Do you know there's a flood heading this way, and Silver's the only thing holding it back?"

"Only new bit is Silver. Got a little news for you. Our names are in the clear. We're heading to Tails' workshop now it's safe again. Tails suggested you take Cream there."

"We'll be along."

"Hey, Espio?"

"No. I know what you're going to ask. It wouldn't work out between us."

"I'm almost relieved you said that. See you around"

"Vector?" The crocodile didn't notice. He was watching Silver, and being reminded of an old legend. Something about someone named Moses.

"Vector!"

"Huh? What?"

"That was Morph. We're in the clear. She suggested taking Cream to Tails' workshop."

"Can I make a suggestion too?" Rouge's voice came from behind the Master Emerald.

"Go ahead," Vector replied.

"We do still have these little gems to get back to Angel Island, you know."

"Tell you what. Espio, you and Cream go – you can keep her safe. I doubt all the humans have heard the news about us yet. Rouge and I will get these back safely."

"Thanks Vector," Rouge called.

"No trouble. Espio? Cream?"

"On our way already."

Cream said very little along the way, her face still worried.

"You didn't have to come along," she told him.

"Vector was right."

"I can fly over them if there's any trouble."

"Tails thought that once. It lost him one arm. Did he not tell you?"

"He said he'd explain it later. I was a little annoyed at him."

"For what he'd done?"

"For getting out of control like that just over me."

"He was worried about you."

"I know, but he hurt people to get to me."

"That bothers you?"

"Doesn't it you?"

"I do whatever is necessary, Cream. I'm not the best person to ask."

"He shouldn't have done it."

"What's done is done. Let it be."

"But what if he gets like that again?"

"Why would he? You're safe now. Our names are cleared. Things are starting to get back to normal."

"Are they? People still don't like us because we're different."

"There'll always be someone who thinks like that."

Cream said nothing more.

"By the way. What happened to that Chao of yours?"

"Cheese? Safe."

"Let me guess; you found someone who gave you his word."

"How did you know?"

"Vector did the same for Charmy."

"I know, I was there at the same time."

"Vector wouldn't tell me anything more than that."

"It's safer for them this way."

"He said that too."

"Trust him."

* * *

"Do you mind? That hurt."

"It wasn't intentional. I have no idea how your circuits are wired, let alone how you can feel pain."

"You're telling me? I thought I was human."

"You were putting on a good impression."

"That's probably because I didn't know otherwise."

"Just a little longer."

"What are going to do with all this information you get from me?"

"Try and figure out things like where Eggman is, what he's up to, how he's doing it and so on."

"It sounds just like what I read about."

"Read?"

"About your past exploits. Did you not know someone had turned them into book form?"

"No, I didn't actually."

"There should be a copy in my office. Next time I'm there, I'll have it sent to you."

"You don't have to, you know."

"Oh, I think you might find it interesting to read about yourselves from a human perspective. Well, one before all the... unfortunate circumstances, that is."

"Got it."

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to put up with that all day."

"Hardly. Now I've got to check through all this."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks."

Bane left the fox to it, heading back to rejoin the others. Now he'd gotten to know them a little, he'd discovered they weren't so bad after all.

Leo met him. He'd discovered that 'Leo' was actually Shadow, but that he insisted that until he let Morph change him back, he was still Leo.

"You're done for now?" he asked Bane.

"I hope so. I felt like my brains were being drained."

"Brains? You're a machine."

"One that feels like he's human."

"Point. Actually, Morph and I were talking about that."

"Being human?"

"She thinks she might be able to morph you to one."

"Like she did you to a panther?"

"I like it here. I should've been made this way from the start."

"Are you ever planning to change back?"

"I don't know yet, actually. It'll have to wait a bit longer."

"I see. I think I'd like to stay the way I am for now."

"Sure?"

"It's a nice idea, but I'm fine like this."

"You know, that's the same thing Tails said to her when she offered to restore his arm the same way."

"Just what we're used to."

"I'm used to being Shadow. That doesn't mean I can't try something new."


	13. Chapter 13

Flash got off the Gear somewhat unsteadily. He didn't have a head for heights yet, but at least he could fly now. Even if it wasn't the best flying.

He hurried to catch up with Jet, who'd already headed toward the familiar workshop. No one didn't know about it.

The fact the front door was open once again clearly showed Tails was in, and faint voices suggested others were there.

Jet led him to the same room they were in. Looking around, he saw a number of familiar faces. On spotting one, he moved behind Jet.

"What's with you?" Jet whispered back over his shoulder.

"Over there. The wolf girl. That's her."

"And?"

"She's the one who did this to me."

"So wouldn't you see it as a chance to thank her? You do like being this way more, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then go say so. And don't forget to apologise. No doubt she's already recognised you."

Jet wasn't wrong.

Made nervous from having to walk across the room in front of so many people – most of which he knew of, at least – with them all watching him, it took him a few moments to get the words out.

Morph was patient, even going so far to offer him a seat while he tried to get it together.

"I'm sorry," he managed finally. "I shouldn't have picked on you."

"I know. Been enjoying your new form?"

"I was when I met Jet. He's been helping."

"When was that?"

"About an hour ago when he grabbed me from some humans after me."

"Didn't your friends help you out or anything?"

"They didn't believe me. Wouldn't help me, wouldn't have anything to do with me. I think I saw some of them in the crowd after me."

"I wouldn't call them friends then."

"I don't either. I don't think I've got any friends since then, except from Jet."

"Maybe your life's trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Like there are always other friends. Why not stick around a bit?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Sonic and Jet might be rivals, but it's at least friendly. If you're a friend of Jet, then the others will accept you the same."

"What about him?" he pointed toward Bane.

Morph squinted at him thoughtfully. "Don't mind him."

"But he's the mayor!"

"I know. He also cleared our names. Even Silver, who I'm told is busy stopping the city getting flooded single-handedly."

"I didn't even know about that. I've been a little out of touch."

"Why didn't you come looking for any of us?"

"I didn't think you'd want a human working with you."

"But you're not human, are you?"

"I guess for a time I wanted to think I still was."

"If you want to be again, I can arrange it."

"I think I'll stay. Jet taught me to fly. It's still a novelty for me."

"Enjoy it then. Go ahead – get to know the others. I'm going to have a word with Tails, then Bane."

Flash sat for a few moments, unsure of what to do, or who to talk to. It left him nervous again.

A panther he didn't know curled up in Morph's recently vacated chair.

"I thought you might like some company. I'm Leo. You probably know me better as Shadow."

"But... I mean, Shadow's..."

"A hedgehog, yeah, normally I am. Morph did this to me to help us out some, and I've decided to stay for a bit. So I'm Leo until I go back again."

"Sounds a bit like me... except I guess I'm really a hawk."

"You know, Morph mentioned you to me once. Just before she did this to me."

"I guess you know what I did then."

"Yup."

"Does it bother you?"

"Nope. Jet told me how he found you. You're pretty much one of us now, I'd say."

"She said the same thing to me."

"Maybe you should listen. How do you feel about meeting the rest of the gang?"

"Nervous?"

"Why? They don't bite. Not even me or Aqua."

* * *

Tails was still working away when Morph found him. He had bits of machines all over the place, and the screen for his computer was littered with various notes.

"Busy?"

"Just trying to make sense of all this."

"Anything good?"

"Just confirmation of what we already know."

"Can I assume then, that you'll probably not need Bane again?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I thought I'd try another little experiment. See if I can change him."

"Didn't he ask you not to?"

"That was when I was offering to turn him really human. I haven't suggested anything else yet."

"He'll probably say the same."

"I think it's worth a try. It was seeing Flash again that gave me the idea."

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some time ago, after listening to Sonic talk about Jet – who's also here, by the way – I was out and about, and had a human start causing trouble. I morphed him into a hawk."

"And now he's here with Jet?"

"Sure is. He even apologised for what he did. I did offer to morph him back, but I think he's more content where he is."

"Sounds like Shadow."

"Hey, he's enjoying himself. Isn't that more important?"

"Fun kinda hasn't been a priority for a long time now though."

"Well, it's overdue then isn't it? Come on, time you got out of your tools and had some too."

"In a bit. I'm working on this."

"Tails!"

"I'll come, I just have to finish this."

Morph shook her head and left him to it.

* * *

He leaned back in the chair, surveying the scene.

Angel Island. All his. Everything was going to plan.

The new plan, anyway. He hadn't expected some things.

But they were bringing the Emeralds, which was perfect. No work required on his part at all.

Just the way he liked it.

He took another drink from his tea. Not something he used to drink, but back then, he'd never manage to make one before something went wrong again.

It was nice to have things go his way for a change.

"They are approaching," one of the many machines in the room told him. Like Bane, they all looked human, but unlike Bane, each was a prototype for various systems that made Bane the most advanced of the lot. "Two persons. One vehicle. Readings confirm the presence of Chaos Emeralds."

"And the Master Emerald?"

"It is also present, master Robotnic."

He did something he hadn't done in a long time, and laughed one of his most evil laughs, breaking off part way through to cough and choke a bit. He was starting to get old. Even his moustache was turning grey.

"Clear the area," he ordered them. "Leave no sign of our presence on the island. We want them to walk right into our trap."

"As you command."

* * *

"Give me a hand with this again Vector?"

"Sure thing. We're gonna keep these safe for Knuckles until he gets here, right?"

"That's the plan."

"You're expecting trouble."

"How many times have people tried – and managed – to steal them?"

"Fair point," Vector said, lifting the Master Emerald easily.

Angel Island looked almost exactly as it always did. The shrine was still in ruins, rocks and stones scattered around. Just without the Master Emerald in it's normal place.

The Chaos Emeralds weren't a necessity here, but given their ties to the Master, it seemed safer.

Vector slotted the Master Emerald into it's accustomed place, then watched as it rose up just slightly, and began to slowly rotate in place.

There was a tapping sound behind them. Like someone walking with a stick.

They turned, seeing themselves surrounded by uniformed people, and the familiar, if slightly more aged face of Robotnic, supporting his bulk on a walking stick. Clearly age was getting to him.

"I really must thank you both," he told them. "You've saved me a lot of work. You can come quietly, and you'll be treated fairly... or you can resist, in which case you'll simply be put in a cell."

"But you were arrested!" Rouge protested.

"And cleared of all crimes by the mayor, who happens to work for me. Convenient, no?"

"Vector," Rouge murmured, her lips barely moving. "Think we can take them on together."

"They're only human. No trouble at all."

Robotnic watched as they made to attack. The 'humans' were his machines, of course. They struggled to free themselves, but couldn't stand against mechanical strength.

"Take them away," he ordered. "Then guard this area. Only I am to be allowed through."

"As you command," they chanted back. Stupid, unlike Bane, but on the other hand, useful in their way.

This was going to be a good day. And this time, it'd go his way. It was about time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hm? Going somewhere Knuckles?"

"Yeah, thought I'd go check up on the Master Emerald."

"Sure you don't mean Rouge?"

"She's just a friend, Morph." His face betrayed how he really felt.

"Go on, go play with your girlfriend."

"Hey! Stop that!"

He left Morph to tease the others, and headed off. At least Angel Island still wasn't far from the workshop.

Vector's clearly battered van was waiting nearby. The back doors were still open, but there was no sign of them, or anyone.

He glanced over the gorge to Angel Island. It looked the same as normal – but with a great many people stood around, uniformed and armed. He risked approaching, and immediately had more weapons pointed at him than he could easily count.

From here, he could see the Master Emerald back in place, along with the Chaos Emeralds laid out around it's base. There was no sign of Rouge or Vector.

This wasn't worth the trouble. He'd need some help for this.

* * *

Shadow looked himself over again, checking. Back to normal once again, despite Aqua's complaints. It'd been a nice change, and made for some interesting times, but he'd decided he'd have to change back before he decided to stay a panther permanently.

Bane had watched the entire process.

"That's slightly disturbing to watch," he commented. "It's like watching someone turn into someone else."

"Look on the bright side," Shadow told him. "At least you don't have to worry about Leo grinning at you any more."

"No, I get to do that instead," Aqua said, having nicked the idea for it from him.

"It doesn't have the same effect as when Leo did it."

"It's the colours," Shadow told him.

Knuckles came back in, looking irritated.

"Something up?"

"Bane? You're sure no one could unclear our names?"

"No one inside the city. Anyone outside would have to take some time to get it approved."

"Then did you order anyone up to Angel Island?"

"Not once. Except to make certain you weren't there, but that was some time ago."

"There's people up there now, uniformed and armed. Won't let me get near. Rouge and Vector aren't anywhere in sight."

"That's nothing to do with him," Tails told them from a doorway. "I've finished looking over what I've got. It's most likely Eggman. There's signs he's been sending commands to Bane recently. I've jammed the signal range the commands are sent on, but there's no way I can disable it entirely."

Bane looked thoughtful, then turned to Morph.

"Could I have a quiet word?" he asked, leading her from the room. "Knuckles, you too."

"What's got into him?" Sonic watched them leave curiously.

"The commands thing, probably," Shadow yawned. "I could sleep for a week."

"Didn't you get enough sleep with all those catnaps?"

"I'm still tired. I was out away from you lot for a long time."

Morph re-entered, looking tired. She took a chair beside the still napping Aqua, and flopped into it.

Knuckles followed, and then came in again.

Everyone stared at the twinned Knuckles.

Tails looked at each. "You're Bane," he said to the one on the right.

"Oh, come on. Give them a chance."

"What's it like being alive?" Tails asked.

"Not much different, to me. I was made to seem to be perfectly human, remember."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. But at least it stops Robotnic trying to order me around."

Knuckles – the real Knuckles – looked around thoughtfully.

"Tails... I have a plan," he said finally.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You're not getting me into that again."

"Oh, come on, it worked didn't it?"

"No. I'm not doing it."

"Have you got a better idea?"

Tails glared at him and left them again grumpily.

"What's the plan?" The question seemed to come from several parts of the room at once.

"Best if I don't tell you. Tails doesn't like it."

"With good reason," his voice called.

"So you'll do it?"

"Not a chance."

"We both know you're going to eventually."

"I'm not doing it."

"I guess I'll have to ask Sonic then, and see if he can remember how to fly the Tornado."

"No, you won't. Last time he flew it, I had to spend a week repairing it."

"That wasn't my fault," Sonic broke in. "If Eggman hadn't come after me-"

"And who taunted him into doing that?"


	15. Chapter 15

"How do I always get roped into these things?" Tails muttered irritably, headed for the island alone. He wasn't flying there – it wasn't needed at all. Besides, his plan was going to work better.

Just as they had for Knuckles, the guards at the island trained weapons on him almost as soon as he got close.

Tails stopped, looking them over critically. A few of them shuffled their feet, picking up on what was coming through some soldier's sense.

"Look at you," he said sharply to one of them. "Didn't they even tell you how to hold a gun right? Or how to stand up straight? You're a disgrace." Another one nearby sniggered. "You think it's funny? Aren't you worse than him? Your boots don't even shine. What does that say about you? That you don't bother to take care of your uniform?"

He stopped sniggering, looking abashed.

Tails worked his way through each of them, pointing out all kinds of small flaws and mistakes they'd made, enjoying himself. Some of them were barely even noticeable, but he picked them out all the same.

As he finished, walking back to stand sternly in front of them, someone behind him called out, "What's going on here?"

He turned to see another solider, their commanding officer by the rank markings, approaching.

"Are these your men?" Tails asked, keeping to the same voice.

"Of course. What do you think you're doing?"

"Your men are in absolute shambles, do you know that? Most of them don't take care of themselves or their uniforms, many of them can't even hold their weapons right, and there's not a slightest speck of professionalism among them. And you call them your men? I'd rather take my chances alone than have that rabble under my command. What are you thinking?"

He stood there, taking this all in, then began his own inspection. This was turning out better than he expected.

While they were all distracted, he called Sonic.

"All clear. They won't notice a thing."

* * *

"Gotcha. We're on it right now," Sonic replied, continuing down the rock face. He was rappelling down the side of Angel Island to a cavern on it's side, while Jet kept watch for them. Knuckles and Bane made their way down easily. Knuckles always did have a knack for wall climbing.

Knuckles had known about the cavern for a long time, but never mentioned it. It led to a tunnel network that riddled the entire island like a giant three-dimensional maze. Fortunately, he knew it well.

Unfortunately, the only entrance had been blocked by a rock slide inside the maze some time ago, and they only way to clear it was to blow it apart. The small explosive Tails had given them he'd assured them would be as quiet as possible, but keeping the guards distracted wouldn't hurt just in case.

Knuckles came up beside him. "It's just over to your left. How are we doing for time?"

"We're ahead, I think. Eggman's gonna know we're on to him quick if you're right about this."

"That's why we need you along – we've got to do it quick."

"What about Shadow?"

"Can't guarantee his help, Sonic. Tails has to try and get one of the Chaos Emeralds for his part of the plan to work, and we can't be sure he managed to nab one."

He reached the narrow ledge that had once been the entrance.

"You're sure this won't bring more down in it's place?"

"I'm not, but Tails is. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, I know. Get clear."

"You too."

"I've gotta set it. Go on, clear."

He waited until Knuckles had rejoined Bane, around the rock face slightly so they'd be out of range, and looked up at Jet hovering high above, who gave a thumbs up.

Sonic dropped the small, egg-like bomb, trying to make sure it wouldn't roll off before setting it, then rapidly climbed back up, getting clear.

The face of the rock exploded outwards, hurling rocks far out from the sides of the island. Sonic almost lost his grip on the rope he'd been holding for the shaking.

When it subsided, he checked in with Jet, who signalled them to get moving because someone might have noticed something. Better than it being certain.

"Don't get us lost," he told Knuckles as they entered the vast network of caverns.

"As if," he snorted back.

* * *

Tails pulled out the Chaos Emerald. He'd replaced the real one with the fake he'd made long before, and no one had suspected a thing.

He handed it to Shadow, who nodded, took his Chaos Emerald back, and vanished, reappearing beside the door and rubbing his head.

"I'm a little out of practice," he admitted ruefully, then left again.

Tails returned to the island where he'd left the officer examining his men even more meticulously than he had. He was still there when Tails arrived.

"Hold it," he said. "I've got a bit of a bone to pick with you."

"Me? All I did was point out a few things."

"You're not even meant to be allowed here. Orders."

"Orders from who?"

"Can't tell you that. They weren't even meant to let you get close. Now we have a problem."

"What's that?" Tails kept his face as innocent as he could.

"One of them mentioned he saw you check the sack up by the Master Emerald."

"It had Chaos Emeralds in, or very good fakes of them."

"That's what we're trying to find out. They were all checked, and turned out to be the real ones when they arrived here. But now, it's thrown into doubt, and the good Doctor would be most displeased to find out that we have to check them again, and even more so if he found out you'd stolen one and replaced it with a fake."

"Me? Do something like that? All I did was look in. Besides, Robotnik knows that if I made a fake, he'd never be able to tell the difference."

"You leave me with little choice... do you know what raw Chaos energy does to someone when it's used uncontrolled?"

"Nope. I've always distilled it into safer form." He frowned. "Relatively safer, that is. Sometimes even then things go wrong."

"You're going to find out. I've had the seven Emeralds handed out to various people among my men."

"You're going to use your men as guinea pigs to find out if they're still the real Chaos Emeralds, and to find out the effects of raw Chaos energy on them are?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked down again at Tails. "Yep. That's the idea."

"You're insane."

"Anything you'd like to tell me? Which Emerald or Emeralds are the fake ones?"

"I didn't touch them."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" he replied, his eyes glittering with either insanity or malice.

* * *

Shadow checked his Chaos Emerald. The trap he'd left was still active. He confirmed it had spread to the other Chaos Emeralds. Even Tails' fake one, which was interesting, since it wasn't meant to do that.

He picked up the skateboard he'd found. It had been among some of the junk that the others had left in the warehouse. He liked it – it featured him. Whoever they'd got it from must have been a fan.

Shadow had never tried Chaos Controlling while using something like this, so wasn't sure if it was a good idea. There's a first time for everything though.

It turned out to work better than he expected, leaving him at speeds above those he normally reached. Wheels evidently counted for a lot.

Firstly, he had to see Silver. Then there was a certain old friend he had to find. One who said he'd fade away and leave them be, but Shadow had always suspected he was still quietly keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

Silver was holding up, but only just. There was a lot of water building up, and the pressure was starting to get to him.

Fortunately, some nearby construction workers had noticed, and seen what was happening. Seeing this supposed 'dangerous criminal' trying to stop the city being flooded, they immediately downed tools and raised the alarm. Before long, their tools, along with many others, were back up again, and being used to carve a new channel that would carry the water safely away from the city.

He just had to hold on a bit longer while they finished it, then as soon as they linked it up to the main valley, it would become a lot easier. Then all they had to do was build a physical barrier where he'd made a mental one.

Though he was still concentrating on holding back the water, he was fully aware of what they were doing. It gave him a sense of pride to know that no matter how dangerous they considered him, they wouldn't lightly forget this. It was a step toward repairing the rift between human and Mobian.

Shadow's familiar presence grew near, and then the hedgehog himself appeared nearby, kicking a skateboard up to lean on.

"I should have picked up one of these ages ago," he said to no one in particular. "They're good. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be doing a lot better when they take the weight off my mind. Literally."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Imagine the full force of all that water crushing down on you, and then apply that to your mind instead. That's what I'm feeling."

"Ouch."

"Hardly covers it. Would you mind going somewhere else? You're distracting my focus."

"Well excuse me," he replied, drawing out the 'u' and leaving again.

* * *

They stared at the rock wall of the dead end.

"I think I might have taken a wrong turn."

"Knuckles!"

"I can get us back the right way. I just have to figure out where we went wrong."

"Says the Echidna who claimed to know these tunnels," Sonic grumbled.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Oh, stop it, the both of you." Bane hadn't said much along their trek, except to put a stop to these small arguments. He'd never been wrong at correcting their path yet, so they listened to him when he said, "It was two turns back. We should have taken a left instead of a right."

"I'm going to get Bane to tell us where to go instead of you. At least he gets us the right way."

"Shut up. It's luck, that's all."

Bane smiled faintly, but said nothing else.

Knuckles still muttering to himself about it, he led them back and took the turn they'd meant to take the first time, leading them down some more tunnels, seemingly picking them at random in some places.

He stopped again at another dead end, but not faced with a rock wall. Instead it was a metal wall, bearing a familiar logo.

Sonic looked it over critically. "Does it open?"

Knuckles sighed exasperatedly. "Does it look like it opens? We'll have to keep looking until we find one that does. It's got to be around here somewhere, else how would he have gotten all his stuff in?"

"Maybe he carved a hole in the rock up above, and hid it well for a change."

"Knuckles is right," Bane told them. "There's one just to our right, I think. If we can find the way there."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know. I just do."

They both looked at Knuckles.

"I don't know all of these tunnels. I know a quicker way though. Bane can help."

"Me?"

"It's simple."

He began digging away at the rock, carving a new tunnel.

"Isn't that kind of... unsafe?"

"The metal wall will act as a support. Come on, let's get digging until we find this door of yours."

* * *

Amy and Cream sat together, not saying anything. They both knew it already. They were both worried about their boyfriends.

They tried not to, instead trying to think about more local things.

Like the twinned Aquas curled up on each other in front of a fire. One of them was Morph, but since Morph could pull off being Aqua so perfectly only the real Aqua and Tails could tell them apart, it was anyone's guess who.

Occasionally, one shifted position to get more comfortable, and the other did the same, so they were, it seemed curled up together.

Cream got up, finding a large armchair, and beckoned Amy to help her move it near the fireplace. Taking their lead from the two cats, they curled up together and also went to sleep.

Espio, keeping watch from near the door, said nothing and left them to it, heading outside.

Just as he exited, Charmy almost gave him a rare fright, popping up unexpectedly.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. Been looking all over for you or Vector."

"Where have you been?"

"Vector made a deal with... someone. It's kept me safe. Now he reckons it's about time I got back with you lot."

"Who?"

"You'll have to talk to Vector about that. Any idea where he is?"

"No. He went up to Angel Island with Rouge to put the Master Emerald back, and that's the last anyone saw of them. Knuckles went up there, found our van and people guarding the place, and enlisted the others in helping figure out what's going on. I'm left keeping watch over here. Cream, Amy, Morph and Aqua are sleeping inside."

"Morph? Who's Morph?"

"Didn't you ever hear about her?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Maybe she's awake. Better if you hear it straight from her."

"Nah, let her sleep, I'll wait."

"What've you been up to then?"

"Keeping a low profile. Even you and Vector wouldn't have been able to find me. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to get caught."

"He could have made the same deal for the rest of us."

"Nah, Li-uh, the one he went to, he said he could only protect a few. That's why only me'n Cream's Chao got the benefit of his protection." Espio caught Charmy's near-slip up, and looked critically at him. "No. I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Whatever happened to the Team thing?"

"Vector isn't here. When he's back, then you can ask him yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic dozed at the entrance to the tunnel the twin Echidnas were digging. Occasionally, there was the sound of them hitting the metal wall, or shoving a pile of dirt into another tunnel.

He'd tried to help, but Bane had told him to keep out the way instead.

The sounds changed, and seemed to be coming from behind him instead. A few moments later, the wall opposite the tunnel entrance caved in, and they emerged.

"What did you find?" he asked them.

"Nothing. It's a solid wall."

"Could we go up? Or down?"

Knuckles – one of them, anyway – shook his head. "One floor only."

"Maybe I can help," Shadow's voice echoed, shortly followed by his making an appearance before them. In one hand, he was holding his Chaos Emerald, in the other, another of Tails' explosive devices. "Get clear, and leave it to me."

The tunnels shook even more violently, shaking dirt loose, and collapsing a few tunnels nearby. Sounds of metal impacting metal filled the air, followed by alarms, and surprised cries.

When it all subsided, Sonic nervously edged up to a corner, not getting up, and looked around.

The wall of Eggman's base had been blasted apart, showing a massive hole, and a lot of damaged machines. Lights flickered feebly, some machines twitched. There were a few people lying around. Some were clearly related to Bane.

He gestured to the others to come too, getting up as it appeared to be safe.

"You know what this is?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Tails stood watching, almost afraid to find out what would happen. Seven of the soldiers had been commanded to take up a Chaos Emerald each. His fake one was among them.

After the entire island had shaken violently a few moments before, they were preparing to continue with the demonstration their commanding officer had order.

"Do they know how to use them?"

"But of course. Still nothing you'd like to say?"

"Nothing," he said flatly, but still worried.

The CO nodded to the seven soldiers. Each took their Emerald in both hands, and concentrated.

The entire island shook again, even worse than before, as each of the Emeralds glowed brightly, the people holding them vanishing, and the people nearby clutching at their heads, screaming in pain for a few moments, then they too vanished.

The CO beside him was next to disappear, leaving just him stood there with the Emeralds floating where they'd been held, and the Master Emerald, which hadn't reacted to anything that was going on.

His vision turned bright green, leaving him seeing nothing but himself. A few moments later, it partially cleared.

Everything was still green, but it was like he was inside the green Chaos Emerald. The one being held by Shadow. He could even see Shadow carrying it, and everything outside it.

Tails tried to move, tried to make any sound at all, but he couldn't do anything except watch. Maybe he'd made a mistake in saying nothing.

* * *

Shadow glanced down as his Chaos Emerald. It had glowed brightly for a few moments, turned yellow, then returned to normal.

"Something up with it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it's just the trap I left taking effect. Still don't know what's happened. We'll probably find out in a bit."

"Aren't you meant to be able to tell?"

"I know how to use them, that's all. Knuckles might be able to tell you."

"My speciality is the Master Emerald, not the Chaos Emeralds," his voice called from up ahead. "Are you two coming or not? It's all clear here."

They moved on ahead, following Knuckles lead. Bane, as usual, kept to himself, occasionally bashing away at some robot that came near. Most of them were more advanced than ones they'd seen before, but there'd evidently been time to improve a great deal on them. They were still weak in certain spots though, and still stupid.

Sonic and Knuckles argued with each other, bickering over which way to go until they heard Vector's voice cut over them both.

"Are you two going to keep chattering, or get us out of here already?"

"I was wondering where you'd got to," Knuckles replied, though more to Rouge than Vector.

"We've been right here all along," she told him. "Care to get us out?"

Rouge eyed Shadow's Chaos Emerald while she waited. Shadow noticed, and looked curiously back at her.

"Something up?"

"That's not Tails' fake Emerald, is it?"

"No, it's mine. I'd recognise mine anywhere, why?"

"Why is it flickering yellow in the core?"

"What?"

They all looked at it. In the centre, there was indeed a faint yellow flickering, as if it was trying to reach out, to escape.

Shadow examined it more closely, out of all of them, he had most experience in Chaos Emeralds.

What he found, was a mind of it's own trapped inside the emerald, strange, yet familiar somehow.

* * *

Tails struggled, not to get free, but to keep clear.

The humans who'd vanished were also here. Except they weren't humans, but human looking robots. Some he could somehow feel trapped inside others of the emeralds, some in the same one as him.

They lashed out at him, blaming him for what had happened, telling him he should have said something.

He was starting to agree.

_There's a to stop them easily, you know._

He couldn't tell where the voice came from. It was distant, but it seemed to be coming closer.

_You'd have to take a risk. Have to be ready to accept the consequences._

It was somehow familiar, like the memory of someone just lingering on the edge of one's mind.

_You'd be able to guarantee they wouldn't be able to rise up again._

A tempting offer, but not one to commit to until he knew more.

_Everyone here is linked, just as the emeralds all are. A few thoughts and you change them all._

Surely it couldn't be that simple? They'd still be here too.

_A few thoughts would change their programming, and anything else about them you wanted._

But what of the risks? Were they acceptable too?

_A few more thoughts would send them all back themselves, leaving only you here._

Still no word of the risks, and staying here himself wasn't an appealing prospect.

_One last one would get you free too, and lose you nothing of what you have here._

What did he have here? Just a voice telling him things.

_The power of Chaos awaits your command, Tails. You are the only one unblemished by the corruption that others show, the greed that others have. You are the only one who could use us, but never for your own personal gain. You are the one we have waited for. Command us. Our power is as your power._

"I'd think it through if I were you," a new voice, more normal, told him. His view shifted, the interior of the emerald seeming to change into what looked like a part of the city, made from emeralds. He was in a yard, surrounded by buildings and alleyways. Bins of all kinds lay around. One large green one had been prised open, a figure rummaging through it.

"Who are you?"

"Me? No one important. Don't got a name."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Talking to you, 'natch. You got a problem on your hands. Lay it on me."

"What?"

"Y'know, lay it on me, spell it out, talk about it... need I go on?"

"I'm stuck in Shadow's Chaos Emerald, with a load of human looking Eggman robots that hate me, and a voice claiming I control the power of Chaos."

"It's not wrong, by the way. But think things through. Always a catch. You could change them, but what for?"

"It'd get them off my back."

"Would it? Change a bit of programming... what's to stop someone else changing it back?"

"I'd have to destroy them then."

"No." The word was firm and hard, and seemed to somehow strike at him as if he'd been hit.

"What?"

"I said no. Destroy one thing, and you'll do it again. And again. There's a saying," he said, pulling out a joint of meat, and turning to face him. "It goes, 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely' and it's relatively accurate."

"So what do you suggest? Just leave them alone?"

"You're the one with the power, Tails. Kick them out."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I'm here too."

"Hey, voice!" the boy called. "What'd you tell him about that?"

_One last though would get you free too, and lose you nothing of what you have here,_ the echoing voice replied.

"Seems pretty self explanatory to me."

"You're saying power corrupts. And it's saying it's been waiting for me to give me it's power."

"Seems like it to me."

"I don't want it then. I want to leave and leave it with them."

"Now that's a problem. See, once Chaos chooses someone to bear it's power, and they get it, it's hard to put it back."

"How hard?"

"Deadly hard."

_But with us, you need never fear death._

"Shut up," the boy told the voice absently. "You've already spoken your piece, wait your turn."

"I can't get rid of it?"

"Never. It's a part of you now. You're a part of Chaos. Oh, not the being Sonic once fought, that's an entirely different entity. He's like you, Chaos is as much a part of him as he is of it."

"Tell me the risks."

"Of having ultimate power in your hands? They should explain themselves."

"Other than that."

"All I can tell you is self-control. Think things through. Don't rush into anything. Never use your power in anger, or lash out. If you can manage that, you'll have mastered it, and it will no longer control you."

"Control me? How is it controlling me?"

"You can hear it calling. You heard it just now. It has no preconceptions of our world, or of us, so it has no idea that in giving itself to you, it's causing trouble. You have to overcome that, and use it on your terms, not it's terms."

He took this in, considering. He still didn't know one key thing.

"How do I actually use it?"

_Command it to be, and it will be. Say for it to be so, and it will be so._

"There's got to be more to it."

"Yup. Not letting it do what it wants to do. It tries to help out, and doesn't understand, so usually overdoes it. Control that. Anyway, unless there's anything else..."

"Uh, no, I think I got it now."

"Well then, I'm going. I got a city to get this bin back to." He waved a hand absently as he bit into the joint again, and he and the bin vanished, the landscape returning to the previous view he'd had from Shadow's Chaos Emerald.

_We await your command. What is your will?_


	17. Chapter 17

A hooded figure detached itself from a shadow, following a group that he'd been expecting.

Two hedgehogs, and an Echidna. Two, actually, identical to each other. Rouge and Vector with them, apparently sprung from their holding cell.

The tail twitched, just once, then coiled out of sight. It wasn't often a Mobian was spotted with a tail quite like this. It wasn't often this one was spotted at all.

In a past age, he'd have left this up to the same people he was now following. One person alone, Mobian or not, stood little chance against the criminal he had a contract on. It wasn't the best paying contract, but it would pay the bills, at least.

That past age was no more, however. The target was smarter now, more careful. It was no simple matter.

Of all of the Mobians, he'd known what was going on. Who was behind it all. He kept ahead of the game. Ahead of them all, unless he was following them.

They rounded a corner, moving out of sight. No sense in following them, they might be waiting for him.

Instead, he concentrated on his shadow, only faintly visible in these darkened corridors, but there nonetheless.

It detached from his feet, and moved to the floor at the corner, looking ahead. Anyone who glanced back would have to have sharp eyes to notice the disembodied shadow.

All clear. For now.

Now they'd provided him with the way in, he knew they'd lead him to the target – which in turn would mean a bounty collected easily.

One of them paused, Shadow, the Chaos Emerald still alternating between green and yellow flashes. It looked almost like there was some kind of internal battle going on in there.

He drew back out of sight. If Shadow turned, he wouldn't be seen.

"Trouble?" Rouge's voice came.

"I thought I heard something behind us," Shadow replied. "Probably nothing." Damn. Shadow might pay more attention now. That'd make it difficult to stay hidden.

"That's not like you. You used to investigate anything like that, all the time."

"I'm more worried about the emerald, Rouge. It's never done anything like this before."

"Maybe Tails would know. He did create a fake."

"We'll keep an eye out for him. He was meant to have broken in from the surface by now."

"What makes you think he hasn't already?"

"Too many robots concentrated on us," Knuckles told her. "Sonic?"

"Oh, alright. I'll go look. Wait here."

"No matter how many times I see him do that, it still rattles me."

"All he did was walk through a wall." Vector's voice had an amused edge to it.

"Without a mark on the wall. It's unnatural."

"You've been saying that all day."

"Well it is."

They broke into another argument.

While they were busy, he glanced down the corridor behind him that had branched off the one they'd gone down.

It was deserted, but it was also short and turned off sharply at the end. Anything could come from there.

Best not to risk it. Using his shadow again, he looked down the corridor. Deserted. Hopefully it'd stay that way.

As he turned back, a blue blur streaked from one wall to another. The walls didn't seem any different. It'd been like a ghost. He'd have been unnerved, but little bothered him. At least on the outside.

Moments later, he heard Sonic announce, "We got a problem. Tails is missing. There's no one at all up on the surface. The Chaos Emeralds are all there, even his fake, but they're weird too."

There was a pause.

"So they're doing it too," Shadow murmured. "What does this mean..."

"You tell me, you're the expert."

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

A series of tapping sounds came from behind him.

He turned to see three robots. He'd been too distracted by the conversation to notice them, letting them get too close. This wasn't turning out to be a good day for him.

Dealing with them silently was no option, they were too close for that. One reeled back after his tail uncoiled sharply, flicking at it, another crashed into the first after a swift jab, and the third wisely chose to leave of it's own accord.

"What was that?" The question seemed to come from all of them at once.

"Damn," he murmured to himself, berating himself for letting this happen, and silently moving after the bot that had escaped him. Maybe he could get clear before any of them found him.

He turned the corner in time to avoid them safely, making no sound on the metal floor.

What he hadn't expected was for the blue blur he'd seen briefly moments before to appear again, through a wall and stop in front of him in the form of Sonic himself. He muttered a few choice words under his breath. He must be losing his edge to let this happen.

"Found him," Sonic called to the others, who quickly appeared to his rear.

He consider taking a leap over Sonic's head and running, but it wasn't worth it. He'd default back to his cover. It'd been a useful cover, almost never failing him. Of course, it'd need a little work to make it plausible since last time he'd needed it. It had been several years.

"So who're you?"

"Felix," he replied, his voice a sibilant whisper, but clearly audible. He kept his hood up, hiding his face. The less this bunch knew about him, the better.

"And you're doing what here?" Shadow's bluntness shone through as always.

"Leaving. I was stuck up in here like them," he pointed toward Vector and Rouge.

"We never saw you in there," Vector growled.

"I was in a different area. When you released them, you also set me loose. I just haven't figured out the way out yet."

"You could have asked us for help."

"I prefer to work alone."

"So what do you do then?"

"Student. Most of the time."

"And the rest?"

"I answer questions from people who don't know better," he replied, a hint of sarcasm slipping into his voice. "Now excuse me. I've places to be," he told them, pushing past them and leaving.

None of them tried to stop him.

* * *

Robotnik, visibly older, awaited them in the remains of his command centre. The robots that usually manned the stations had abandoned him, whether by choice or orders Sonic and friends could not tell. The terminals too were inactive. Only one large white light above Robotnik's chair was on, illuminating him and the room.

"And so at last, you've found me," he said as they entered. "Once again, you've foiled my plan. Or have you?"

"What are you up to, you old egg," Sonic asked. "Aren't you getting a little old for this?"

"Never, Sonic, never. You could never understand. You're not a genius."

"Some genius you are if you've never achieved anything without us stopping you."

"Oh, but you haven't stopped me. You see, when your friend Morph changed Bane there, and he ceased to be a robot, a little program I made just in case this happened, was activated. Now, I'm the mayor, and I hold in my hands the lives of everyone in the world. You are looking, my friends, at the ruler of Mobius."

"Not if I beat you first!" Sonic shouted, running toward him, but something stopped him. The air in front shimmered a faint green, then it spread across the entire width of the room. On Robotnik's side of the barrier, the remains of a robot appeared as if thrown through the wall, crashing on the floor. Then another, and another. Soon there was a line of remains.

Shadow's Chaos Emerald then glowed fully yellow. That same yellowness shot out in a beam to the barrier. Where it hit, on the other side, Tails came through it. Once through, the barrier and beam vanished.

"Robotnik," he said, inclining his head slightly.

"Tails," he replied, responding in kind. "Quite an entrance."

"I assume you'll be civil about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why not indeed? Sonic, save your strength. He's not really there. That light above is a hologram projector. The real Robotnik is probably miles away from here."

Robotnik nodded, "I suspected you'd see through it where they wouldn't. You're possibly the only other one who can appreciate my works."

"Appreciate, perhaps. Like? Never. Are you willing to listen to my terms?"

"Terms for what, Tails?"

"Your surrender."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I hold the power of Chaos within me. I need no Chaos Emerald, I have a direct link to it now. Shadow's capabilities with just one are only a small fraction of what I can do. I can, and will stop you. So, are you willing to listen?"

"Go on."

"Return power to Bane, and make no further attempts regain it, or world domination. You're a talented engineer, I know that better than anyone. Focus on that in your remaining years. You could benefit everyone with those talents. On the other hand, make such an attempt, or turn down my offer..." He held up his mechanical hand as if holding something, and within it a dark red ball began to form and grow until it filled his hand.

Sonic fell back, and found Shadow.

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked.

"I think so. That's definitely Chaos energy, I can feel that, but I can't verify his claim of a link with it without seeing the Master Emerald."

"You realise that makes him probably the most powerful person in the world?"

"Probably. I have a theory that might be useful if he gets out of control again though. It might keep Cream a little happier about it."

Robotnik, meanwhile, had been mulling over Tails' offer, and had apparently reached a conclusion.

"It's a trick," he claimed. "You're trying to trick me. Well, it won't work. Take it from me... if you can!"

The projector deactivated, darkening the room. It was re-lit by the terminals, showing a countdown.

"30 seconds to self destruction," a computer voice announced cooly.

"Leave this to me," Tails told them confidently. The blood red energy in his hand turned a bright white, then surrounded them all. The next thing they knew, they were stood outside his workshop. The others were already there waiting for them.

Moments later, the entire island shook with a massive boom resonating through the ground, driving them all to the ground. The tremors lasted for several minutes, and the aftershocks boomed through for longer.

When it finally subsided, they began to get to their feet.

Tails had been shielding Cream personally, as had Sonic for Amy. Knuckles was helping Rouge to her feet, while Vector was picking up Charmy and Espio.

Morph, Aqua, Bane and Shadow had weathered it alone, while Jet and Flash had taken to the air above until it finished, now settling back to the ground.

"Is everyone safe?" Tails asked them finally.

"What happened?" Cream asked, getting to her feet.

"Robotnik left a little surprise. I moved everyone clear, along with the Chaos and Master Emeralds. Angel Island, on the other hand, is gone."

Knuckles glanced up sharply at that. "Gone?"

"It's a collection of rubble now. The explosion destroyed too much of it for it to remain stable."

"Now where am I meant to leave them?"

"I'll figure something out later. Stay here," he told them. "I'm going after Eggman."

"Alone?" Shadow asked. "I don't think so."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm going with you," he insisted.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

Cream merely had to stare him down before he gave in. She didn't even have to say anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow skated along beside Tails, who just hovered using pure Chaos energy.

"What did you insist on coming along for?" he asked Shadow irritably.

"You'd have gotten out of control, and Cream-"

"Would never have found out."

"That's why I'm coming along."

"Don't think you'll make me do anything different."

They went on for a distance, coming to a stop outside a skyscraper in another city. High above it, was Robotnik's logo, half finished.

"He's here," Tails announced.

"Naturally. At the top, knowing him."

"Maybe you're not as useless as I thought."

"Well that's nice of you," Shadow muttered, following him in.

Inside was deserted. Even the reception desk was unmanned.

When the elevator was found to be out of order, they took the stairs, and found suspiciously little resistance.

Robotnik himself awaited them at the top, just as predicted.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" he sighed. "You shouldn't have had time get far enough away from Angel Island."

"Chaos Energy," Tails spat. "You ignored my warning once. You don't get another chance."

Robotnik looked to Shadow.

"Don't mind me," he said, leaning against the door. "I'm just here to watch."

"Excuse me," someone said behind them. Shadow recognised the voice from earlier.

The figure, just as he remembered it, made his way past both Shadow and Tails, placing himself between them. "Doctor Robotnik, I presume?"

"And who are you?"

"Felix Dymontueur. We haven't met, and you're not likely to again. Nothing personal, but you're dead."

All Shadow saw was a hand raised, a brief flick of a blade, and that was all. Robotnik took on a surprised expression, then fell.

"You're late," Tails accused Felix.

"You set an elusive target. My fee?"

Tails gave a diffident wave of his hand. Shadow felt Chaos energy being channelled into something.

"Seen to already. I've another target. If you're interested."

"Tell me who, and we'll discuss the price."

"One moment." Tails turned to Shadow. "Go away."

"Not a chance," he replied. "Not until I know just what you're up to."

"None of your business. Get out, before I throw you out."

Shadow bore the venom-filled look for a few moments before leaving. He wasn't done yet though, turning his attention to his Chaos Emerald as soon as he was out of sight and tuning it to them. Tails wasn't the only one who knew how to channel their energy, and if they could channel the energy, Shadow could watch them unseen.

"He's become inconvenient," Tails was saying. Felix had lowered the hood on his top, and appeared to be a blue and yellow headed lizard of some kind. Shadow never had been much good at identifying some creatures. "He knows too much, as well."

"He won't be an easy target."

"Don't worry about that. I can handle that for you, you just need to eliminate him."

"And your other friends?"

"What of them?"

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll make up something depending on how you deal with him."

"Are you certain you want to do this, Tails? Shadow could prove useful if you could control him."

Shadow almost gave himself away, but covered quickly.

Tails shook his head, "I can't control him. He isn't controlled by Chaos energy, he controls it. I need him out of the way."

"Give me a week to analyse him, and I'll give you my fee for it."

"Money is no object, as long as it's done."

"Maybe – but what will you do if I tell you it can't be done?"

"I'll think of something. You'd better get to it soon. No doubt Shadow's hanging around nearby."

Felix nodded, raised his hood and left. Shadow quickly took shelter in an empty room until he heard footsteps passing. A quick peek through the keyhole showed Felix passing by, then not long after, Tails.

He stepped out silently behind, a firm hold on his Chaos Emerald, and concentrated on Tails. His plan was risky, but he felt it needed doing.

* * *

Sonic and Amy had excused themselves from the others, as had Knuckles and Rouge. Bane stood guard over the Emeralds alongside Vector, deep in conversation. Charmy dozed at Vector's feet, while Espio did the same leaning against Tails' workshop.

Aqua had gone looking for fish with Jet and Flash, leaving Morph to keep an eye on things.

She'd returned to her natural form again. It was turning cold, and the fur warded it away.

All was quiet, but for Vector and Bane talking, which was a nice change from the constant wary attitudes that they'd had at their warehouse. Oddly, she found she missed the place and it's constant challenges and surprises they'd been through.

"Regrets?" Silver's voice said in one ear. He appeared nearby just after.

"Not regrets. Just memories. We Snow Wolves don't believe in regrets."

"I think that's the first time you've ever called yourself that."

"It's what I am," she shrugged. "I never used to say it often because it was what identified me. If I admitted it, I'd have been taken in instantly."

"Inconvenient," he murmured. "Shadow and Tails?"

"They went after Robotnik again."

"Cream?"

"Inside the workshop waiting for Tails. The flood you were holding off?"

"Redirected. Your home's permanently safe, by the way. I checked to make sure."

"Thank you," she said with genuine feeling. "It means a lot to me. I don't want to lose it."

"You said once all your people manifested different abilities."

"That's right. No ability appeared more than once in a generation. Mine is unique – it had never appeared before."

"What others were there?"

"All kinds. Some small, some powerful. My twin sister had wings. Couldn't fly on them, but if she jumped from a high place, she could glide for hours. Mother could cook something with just her hands alone. I don't know what Father could do. I never met him."

"I imagine some abilities make what I can do seem like child's-play."

"Far from it. Mental abilities like yours were very rare, and highly prized. The only Snow Wolf I ever knew with one was in the school with me when I was young. He could place thoughts in people's minds, as long as he could see them."

"Sounds creepy."

"You've no idea. When he found out what my ability was, he kept trying to use it to persuade me to go out with him. He stopped after I told his father what he was up to. His ability wasn't a powerful one, but it did the trick."

"What did he do?"

"Have you ever been hit with a whip that doesn't actually exist?"

"Painful, I'd imagine."

"I never had the opportunity to find out, and I don't really want to either."

"Shadow said your real name was Samantha," Silver asked, after a short silence.

"I haven't used it for a long time. Not since I picked up the nickname of Morph."

"It's a nice name. I like it."

"Sis used to say the same thing."

"What do you plan to do then, Samantha?"

"About what?"

"Being the last Snow Wolf. If there's no more, there won't be any more abilities or special people like you ever again."

"I know. I haven't decided yet."

"If you were with another-"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Any children I had would have an ability, regardless of the other parent. Don't go into that please Silver. I don't want to think about it right now."

"I didn't realise it was a touchy subject."

"I don't like to mention it."

"'scuse me," someone said behind them. They turned and saw a somewhat dirty boy, with a smell to match. "Got told I gotta give you a message," he said to Morph.

"What is it?"

"You gotta keep clear of them gems on the ground there. Something's gonna happen what'll hurt anyone nearby." He sniffed, then turned to leave. "That's it. I'm going."

"Wait," she called after him. "Who sent you?"

"Dunno. Dint give me a name."

They watched him stumble back down the steps again.

"A trap?" Silver asked, picking up on Morph's thoughts.

"Can't hurt to be careful anyway. Would you warn them? I'm going to let Cream, Sonic and Amy know, just in case."

Silver nodded, making his way around them.

Cream was just inside the door of the workshop, holding something close. Morph didn't ask what it was.

"I already know," she murmured. "I heard what was said."

"He'll come back safely," she told her. "Don't worry."

"It's not his safety I'm worried about," she replied, but said no more.

"Sonic?"

"Upstairs. Knock the door first."

Morph nodded and headed up the stairs, knocking the door. There was a silent moment, then some scrambling before Amy called, "Who is it?"

"It's me. Morph. We just got warned to keep clear of the Emeralds. Though you two should know as well."

"Thanks Morph," Sonic's voice came after a little more scrambling. "We'll be outside in a few minutes."

Morph chuckled, having a fair idea of what they'd been up to.

Not long after she returned, the others joined them. They'd pulled back from the Emeralds, though they still appeared to be normal.

"Did he say anything else?" Bane asked quietly.

"No," Silver replied. "Just to keep clear."

"I wonder who told him to warn us," he mused. "And why."

"We're about to find out," Sonic said, pointing at the Master Emerald. It glowed not in it's usual green, but in part black, and part yellow. The two glows appeared to be pushing against each other. As one began to overpower the others, the Chaos Emeralds responded, glowing in the dominant of the two in the Master.

The yellow glow was stronger and brighter, but the black one stubbornly gave nothing up, holding it's own and pushing back on it's own. It seemed to expand around the edges, until it enveloped the yellow, and solidified. The Master Emerald turned back to green, but it was a considerably darker green. Even the Chaos Emeralds had a darker colour to them now.

A yellow glow flickered in each of them, but was smothered again quickly every time until they stopped appearing. With a deep booming sound, a shockwave of air pushed out of each of the Emeralds at high speed. It pushed them back, but lacked the power to do anything more.

"Is that it?" The question seemed to come from several people at once.

Tails reappeared nearby. He looked calmer, more in control of himself. More like the innocent fox he'd been many years before, with one sole exception. He no longer had any white fur – instead it was the same black that stained all the Emeralds their darker colour.

"Robotnik's finished," he told them. "He was assassinated before Shadow and I got there. It's over now."

"About time too," Cream said, latching onto him. "It's about time I got to spend some quality time with my boyfriend."

Silver looked troubled though. "Wait just a moment. If you're here, where's Shadow?"

"Look behind you," Tails told him, nodding. Shadow was leaning against a tree as if he'd been there all along. Unlike Tails, Shadow was unchanged.

"Something isn't right," Silver persisted. "Something definitely doesn't feel right about this."

"Maybe you just need a girlfriend," Shadow said. "Everyone else seems to have one."

"You don't."

"I'm different. I do just fine without one."

"I don't know about that," Morph said archly, "I know at least one person who's had eyes for you."

"Thanks for the offer Morph, but I like to know who I'm going to wake up to in the morning."

"Where's the fun in that? Plenty of variety in me."

"I'd say I'm content as I am, but that would by lying."

"Fancy another change do you, Shadow?"

"I feel like bringing the panther out to play again. The world's more peaceful, I can go around as I want... so I'm going to take the time to see things from a new point of view."

"You're up to something, Shadow," Silver accused.

"Of course I am. I just said what I'm up to."

"Something else then."

"Don't be silly. What on earth would I have to do except enjoy myself a little?"

Silver didn't reply, instead watching disapprovingly as Morph morphed him back to the familiar panther they knew as Leo.

Leo grinned his favourite grin, kicked up the skateboard that had appeared with him, and Chaos Controlled away.

"Just what happened, Tails?" Silver asked, still looking after Shadow.

"We found Eggman in a tower block having the insides refurbished. He was on the top floor, but there was someone else there who killed him before we even did anything. His Chaos Emerald did something weird, like it had some kind of battle inside it, then he made me promise to be careful how I use the Chaos energy, and had me bring us here. That's all."

"Does he know what happened to the Emeralds? Or you?"

"I know nothing," he replied.

Silver regarded this with suspicion, but left it alone and leaving them.

"What's up with him?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, and I'm not worried. I've got you back," Amy replied. "You can take on anything if you have to."

"Thanks Amy. I just want to relax though. It's been a rough time."

"You're not the only ones," Rouge said, leaning on Knuckles. "I know just the place we can take the Emeralds and keep them safe."

"And we've got our office to re-open," Vector added. "If it's still there."

"It is," Charmy said. "I kept it in good order."

"Maybe we can start investigations to pay off the bills on it again," Espio murmured.

"I saw to that too. It's paid off now. We just got to make money for ourselves now."

Bane watched them all depart. Sonic and Amy for their own home, Knuckles and Rouge to her hiding place for the Emeralds, and the Chaotix team to their office.

It left him with just Cream and Tails.

"Do either of you two mind if I stick around for a bit? I don't really have anything to do, and I don't think I'd be accepted back into the Mayor's office like this."

"Not at all," Tails said. "I've got a room you can use. What'll happen about a new mayor?"

"Oh, there'll be another election, and someone else will get the job. With any luck, Mobians will get to vote again as well. Whatever happens, it'll be on the news."

"Maybe we should watch that and see what it says," Cream mused.


	19. Chapter 19

Like Cream, Sonic and Amy had settled in and had the news on.

"A flood in the city was averted earlier today," the reporter was saying. "A previously convicted Mobian apparently held back the water until a channel was dug to divert the flow of water. This, along with an unexpected announcement from the mayor's office, appears to have cleared all Mobians of their crimes. Whether this is a wise action or not remains to be seen."

"Of course it is," Amy rolled her eyes. "It means we get some peace."

The news continued, "Finally, also in mayoral news, mayor Bane has gone missing. Exactly how isn't known, but it has been revealed that he made arrangements for a new mayor to take office, without an election. This unexpected move has been questioned by some. Our reporter on the scene is waiting to see the new mayor now, so let's see what he has to say."

The scene changed, showing the mayor's residence. The media were already on the scene around a podium that had been erected just outside.

"We've yet to see an appearance as yet," the anchor reported, "But we've been told to expect one any moment now." He turned to look behind, then back. "And yes, here he is, and... he appears to be a Mobian, of all things! He doesn't appear to be one well known, however, certainly not on the same scale as Sonic the Hedgehog for certain. Let's see what he has to say."

"Amy, is that..." Sonic trailed off.

"It can't be," she replied. "He wouldn't... would he?"

The Mobian took the podium, and grinned broadly, his tail twitching.

"Good evening," he almost purred. "My predecessor, Mayor Bane, left this office to me, and I'm delighted to take it. It's another step in the right direction to heal the rift that's grown between human and Mobian over the past few years. So with that, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leo, the Panther. And starting today... I'm the mayor."

"He would," Sonic said. "And just did."

"Don't you think it suspicious?"

"Not really. Maybe he and Bane just decided not to mention it. Maybe having a Mobian in charge will change things for the better."

"Hush. Let's see what he says next."

They turned their attention back to Leo's announcement.

Leo had gone on, "Like Bane, I know a threat when I see one. Like Bane, I recognised one in Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Unlike Bane, I did not let him walk free. He is now permanently incapable of being a threat ever again, and the world is already a safer place for us all because of it.

"However, also like Bane, I recognise another threat – and one that cannot be ignored. He cleared the names of every Mobian that had crimes to their name indiscriminately, under duress. While I am Mobian, I am not a criminal, nor have I ever been one."

"Liar," Sonic murmured.

"So it is with some regret that I must undo what Bane has done, and personally review every convicted Mobian's record before deciding whether they are permitted to walk free or not. And in the interests of fairness – every human with a criminal record will also have it examined under the same terms.

"I will not delegate this responsibility to anyone. I will review this myself. It will be a long and hard task – but it will be done, and our world will be even safer yet, with the knowledge that those who deserve to be behind bars, are put there.

"These things, and others that I will put into action, cannot be done democratically, so I must ask that all persons put their trust in me, and allow me to do my job, and improve life for us all. If you've any questions or complaints... simply direct them to your nearest officer in either the police or the armed forces, and they'll forward them to my attention."

Before the media fell on him to ask questions, he turned away and several armed officers blocked the path.

"Surely he doesn't plan on convicting us all again."

"You didn't listen very clearly," Amy told him. "He just did."

"We'd better get out of here then. I'm not going to let us get caught. Not this time."

"I don't think we have a choice." She pointed out the window. Tell-tale blue and red lights showed they were already surrounded.

* * *

"Bring me the Snow Wolf, the fake Knuckles, and the Chaotix agency. I'll see them in reverse order."

"As you wish."

The human that served as his secretary saw herself out. They'd been surprisingly acceptant of his elevation to the position, once he'd told them their wages would be kept the same, if not increased in the case of good work.

Leo curled back up in his chair. He'd immediately dismissed the high-backed office chair that was there in favour of a large armchair he could curl up comfortably in.

Vector stormed in, flanked by Espio and Charmy.

"Just what're you up to?" he bellowed across the room.

"Ah, there you are," he replied calmly. "You're cleared, incidentally, but that's not what I called you here for."

"You had us arrested, just to talk to us?"

"A little abrupt, perhaps, but ultimately a lot quicker. My apologies for the treatment. Now, how about hearing my offer?"

"What is it?"

"Certain Mobians who's records I need to go through with them have gone missing. I want you to track them down and bring them in for questioning, so I can properly handle the situation."

"Who exactly?"

"Aqua, Jet, Flash and Silver."

"You know all of them, Shadow, and don't pretend you aren't Shadow. You don't need to see them to clear them."

"I have to do this fairly, Vector. The Chaotix team has been cleared because none of you have anything on your records that need to be investigated; each of them has charges that I have to ask them about."

"That's the only reason you want them hauled in?"

"The only reason. They'll most likely be cleared just as easily as you have, but if I'm to bring human and Mobian together, I can't let personal feelings interfere – which is why I'm not doing this as myself."

"It does make sense," Espio commented. "But we need to discuss how much we're being paid."

Leo pulled out four cheques from a book, and passed them over.

"They're not valid until I sign them. Each one is for the same amount. For each one you bring in, I'll sign one."

The team made some show of examining them, but they handed them back.

"Double it, and we'll do it," Vector told him.

"Funds are limited," Leo replied in a pained tone. "I have to watch spending if I don't want a lynch mob on my hands."

"Plenty of time for you to gather it together. We'll hand them over when you pay us."

Leo considered it.

"Very well then," he decided. "I'll write the new cheque when you have one of them. If you could see yourselves out, and ask my secretary to send in the next person?"

If Bane was even slightly irritated, he hid it well, keeping his expression impassive.

"Well?" he asked the ex-mayor.

"You aren't making any friends among your friends," Bane told him. "Or among many other Mobians."

"I'm not doing it for the Mobians. I'm doing it to improve the relations."

"You're a politician alright," Bane shook his head. "I can't support what you're doing. Not the way you're doing it."

"I suspected you'd take that view."

"I know what you're going to suggest too. I won't take your offer. If you let me walk free, I _will_ tell them the truth – even if I'm not believed. It'll raise suspicions all the same, and you'll have to address that."

"You know then that I cannot let you do that. I assume you'll go quietly? You'll be treated well, if-"

"If I respond in kind. Just as I did for Amy, and as you'll do for me. Very well then. If only because I understand the situation."

"If you could see yourself out then, my secretary will make the arrangements. I've got one more guest to see."

"You might want to put it off. She didn't look like she was happy with you."

"I wasn't expecting her to be, but I need to talk to her."

Bane shook his head again, but left. Moments later, Morph entered.

"Morph, I-"

"Save it," she snarled. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Then you may as well leave again," he replied sadly. "If you see my explanation as a mere excuse.. I've nothing to say."

"Then hear this. No one before has ever been allowed to abuse any ability any Snow Wolf has ever had, until now. I thought it was the humans I hated for what they did to my home, but you, you've taken my honour by abusing my ability for your own gains, by using me. There's only one price that can be paid for that, and I won't rest until I extract it from you."

"The door is behind you, Morph."

"Don't use that name," she snapped at him. "You're not worth enough to use it any more. I'll find my own way out."

Somewhat regretfully, he touched on his Chaos Emerald, willing it to send the information he wanted to the person he wanted.

In moments, Tails blocked her path.

"I can't let you walk out, Morph," he told her calmly.

"Get out of the way."

"I can't do that."

She turned on one foot and stalked back toward Leo with a low growl.

"What did you do to him?"

"Brought him under control," Leo replied. "If I'd left him, he'd have caused more problems than solved. He'd have broken his promise to Cream too many times."

"You're using him like you used me."

"I'm keeping him out of trouble. Just like you're forcing me to do. Until you hear me out, I can't let you just leave."

"You'll be waiting a long time then," she retorted. "I won't give in that easily."

Leo sighed, turning to Tails and nodding.

"Samantha Snow Wolf, you're under arrest," Tails told her. "Willingly or not, you will come with me."

She put up resistance, of course, but Tails had all the power of Chaos behind him to call on. She couldn't stand against that.

Like Bane, he'd treat her well so long as she responded in kind – but no doubt it would be some time before that happened, if at all.

The phone on his desk rang.

"Yes?" he answered it.

"Mayor Leo, the canister you requested has been retrieved from the warehouse and is in secure storage. There is also a Sonic the Hedgehog requesting an audience with his wife."

"Send them in."

"As you wish."

The two hedgehogs entered the room together.

"And what can I do for you two?"

"Clear our names?"

"In due time," he replied calmly.

"You already-"

"Yes, yes, I already know and all that. I've heard it several times already. One more isn't going to make me change my mind. I'm doing this my way."

They stared at him.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to change when you'll be called on to answer for yourselves. Until then, you can have arrangements for accommodations made outside."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** An additional disclaimer for this chapter - I also don't own the lyrics or song here. If you're wondering, or don't recognise it, it's The Catalyst, from Linkin Park's 'A Thousand Suns' album.

* * *

Bane, still sharing the same appearance as Knuckles, lay on the couch of his apartment. It was a cruel irony that this same apartment had not long ago been used by him to hold Amy in a situation with so much similarity to his own. There were differences, of course, but it remained the same set of rooms.

He reflected back on what had happened. He understood better than anyone.

Shadow, or now Leo, had obtained something that would make him unstoppable. Or something that made him believe that. With it under his control, it had corrupted him, and now Leo was set on the same course that Bane had been on – domination.

Unlike him, Leo would re-integrate the Mobians back into the human community. There was a lot of it to do, but Bane couldn't fault his methods for it, except for the treatment of his fellow Mobians. They would not like being locked away again pending another trial, even if one by him.

As if summoned, Leo entered the room and took the armchair opposite, curling up in it with his favourite grin.

There passed a few silent moments before Bane sat up and looked at him curiously.

"I wonder if you mind giving me your advice," Leo asked him.

"Advice is free. Action costs," Bane replied.

"The humans are still suspicious of me, my motives and actions. True, they have every reason to be, taking into account their still present disliking for Mobians, and my deception on how I... obtained your post, but I need them on my side."

"And?"

"How would you do it?"

"I wouldn't. I was human, remember."

"Was being the operative word, Bane. You're an Echidna at the moment. Something I'll remedy as soon as Morph starts talking to me again."

"Leave it. I'm comfortable like this for now."

"As you wish."

Bane nodded and thought for a few more moments.

"Show them you can do something for their benefit. Something they won't have so many suspicions about."

"Why not none?"

Bane laughed a cynical laugh, "You're a political figure. Everything you do will have suspicion laid on it, even long after you're gone."

"Oh, I won't be gone for a long, long time," Leo grinned wider. "Even like this, I'm still the ultimate life form. I'm immortal."

"If I didn't know so much about you, I'd say you were insane with delusions of divinity."

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps not. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Only things you would refuse me."

Leo nodded and left. A hedgehog – no, panther – of few words.

Bane lay back down again. There wasn't anything else to do, and this was a more than welcome change to the mass of paperwork he'd once had to deal with.

* * *

The trials of the Mobians made the news. Sonic and Amy were freed, though kept under house arrest due to the many laws Sonic had broken. If either of them went out, they would be kept under escort.

Tails and Cream too were freed with no such constraints. No one could believe Cream would have done anything, and indeed she had not. Tails' transgressions had been overlooked in exchange for his agreement to share his technological work with the government.

The Chaotix team returned to business. It was slow until the humans began to trust Mobians again, but picked up sharply after their reputation grew again.

Most other Mobians had been cleared, or released with conditions depending on what they had done. But some remained unknown. Silver's whereabouts was entirely unknown. Seemingly random sightings of him popped up all over the world, and he disappeared almost as quickly afterwards.

No word was heard of Shadow, who had disappeared. Some rumours claimed that Leo was Shadow, but they were quelled by the disappearance of anyone who believed in the rumour too openly or too much. Before long, it was discredited continually.

The last of the Snow Wolves was also missing. No one knew anything at all about here. Even Leo had issued an official statement saying he had no knowledge about what had happened to her at all. He'd also announced that efforts were being launched to drain the water preserving her sunken home for study. Some questioned the wisdom of this, but this questioning too was silenced in the same way disfavourable rumours were.

Also missing was Knuckles. He'd been seen when Leo had hauled all Mobians back in again, but not since. As with the Snow Wolf, officially there was no knowledge of him.

As Leo's acts continued about the world, he cracked down on crime everywhere. Within months of his campaign against it, the global crime rate had dropped to almost non-existent. How he'd done it was never explained.

He'd insisted on providing for those who couldn't provide for themselves, helping the poor and those afflicted by disaster until they could become a useful part of society again. While those who had larger incomes, and therefore paid more tax, complained loudly about where their money was being spent, he'd resolutely ignored them. He'd all but eliminated evading the tax man, and shifted tax so that no one went with too little, and those with too much would pay accordingly. There were, after all, more people with less, than there were people with more. He'd rather have the minority unhappy at him than the majority.

So it became that even as a Mobian, he was at least respected, it not liked or trusted for what he'd achieved and done.

* * *

Sonic watched the news with Amy. He knew what had really happened to all of the 'missing' people. He'd seen Tails again, and noticed the difference in his appearance. He seemed no different otherwise, though refused to talk about what had happened at all. Cream had mentioned to him that he often just disappeared for a while, coming back again without any explanation for it except that it had been work.

Leo had explained it on his only visit to their house so far, explaining that he'd put Tails under control through the use of Chaos for his own safety, and his disappearances were only when he asked Tails to handle something for him.

Sonic couldn't believe that Leo had practically dominated the fox that had always been his closest friend.

Leo had also told them that, yes, Morph, Knuckles, Rouge and several others were being held. Again, he claimed it was for the own safety. Apparently Morph hadn't taken the news well when she found out what was planned for her home. Few of the others held would have reason not to lash out at Leo for something he'd done, either.

Sonic sighed, glancing over at Amy, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He lay a blanket over her, then went in search of a certain album he'd picked up once, some time before.

When he found it, he skipped directly to track 14, and set it to play.

Not long after, his distinctive voice rose in accompaniment to the song.

"God bless us every one,

We're a broken people living under loaded gun,

And it can't be outfought,

It can't be outdone,

It can't be outmatched,

It can't be outrun..."

* * *

Tails was working in his workshop. Due to his long absence during the time when Mobians were distrusted, many things needed his touch to get them back into shape again.

Cream lay sleeping. They'd been up late the night before. Tails, of course, had gotten up early to get back to work, but had ensured she was still comfortable before doing so.

A stream of information flowed to him. He saw a human, and a crime committed. He was notified of where they were, and what had to be done.

He disappeared in a flash of white light, already handling the situation. Moments later, another flash happened and he was back. The human was in custody.

This, and the limits set on his control of Chaos, were a small price to pay to do what he did best, and be happy with Cream once more, he decided.

_God bless us every one,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun,_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun..._

* * *

Rouge had landed her old job back again, at the disreputable backstreet bar she'd worked at before. She was treated better, but that was about the only positive.

Knuckles had been taken in with her, but had not left with her. He'd never been let go.

She keenly felt the restrictions of her release. She wasn't to go looking for him, or do any treasure hunting unless the government asked her to. She was reduced once more to a lifeless non-existence, living a life apparently without meaning.

Though she kept up a good humoured front, she knew inside it wasn't how she really felt.

While restocking, Silver flashed in on her. He looked the same way Sonic had done some time before. Battered, bruised and considerably worse for wear.

"Rouge," he greeted her quietly.

"You're wanted, you know."

"I know. Leo doesn't trust me. I don't stay in one place for long any more."

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. I've made visits to almost everyone we know lately. I don't dare do anything though."

"Why not?"

"The moment he can pin something directly on me, he'll pass it directly on to Tails, and send him after me. Even I can't stand up to the power of Chaos that he controls."

"So no chance of another resistance under you?"

"I'm afraid not, Rouge. It'd be crushed before it even started."

"Why do we go on, Silver? Why do I still keep going on?"

"Chin up," he told her. "Don't lose hope. No one can take it from you, keep it and you know you always have something."

"And someone watching out for me," she replied, laying a hand on his cheek. "Go on. Go, before someone finds you."

Silver nodded, disappearing again. Rouge returned to work, feeling better for the company, but knowing she still had little meaning to her life.

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light._

_God bless us every one,_

_we're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky..._

* * *

Knuckles was left with a simple and plain cell, locked away with many other convicted criminals. Unlike the other cells, his was reinforced so while he had freedom within it, he also could do nothing to the walls or bars or door to escape.

He'd lost everything. Angel Island, the Master Emerald, then Rouge and now his freedom too.

Every time he'd tried to get loose again, he'd ended up with a week chained to a wall, incapable of doing anything. The punishments dealt out here were harsh, and seldom needed more than once.

He'd seen other inmates come and go, Mobian and human alike. Through all of it, he still remained here.

So now, with nothing left, and nothing to do, he merely lay awake or asleep. Sometimes he didn't even bother to touch the meals left for him anymore.

_God save us every one,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,_

_For the sins of our hand,_

_The sins of our tongue,_

_The sins of our father,_

_The sins of our young..._

* * *

Unknown to Knuckles, just down the hall from him, Morph inhabited a similar cell. It too had been reinforced due to her ability to shift into another form, such as that of Knuckles.

Unlike Knuckles, she hadn't resigned herself to her fate, and spent time plotting ways to leave. She kept them to herself, storing them away until she'd need them.

Also unlike Knuckles, she was allowed out for a time daily. As she hadn't made any obvious attempt to escape, not even bothering to morph at all since arriving here, she was trusted – to a degree.

Today, she decided, was the day she made the escape.

The guards let her out. She knew the way, keeping up her sullen looks. She was a master actor, of course. Anyone who could create an entirely new identity, or just assume another's identity at will, and fit in perfectly, would have to be at the very least highly skilled.

She blinked in the light of the sun, letting her eyes adjust as she made her way out onto the grassy lawns.

Once adjusted, she sat on the ground, looked around, and decided on the best way to leave.

She settled on the first one she'd come up with.

Gradually, she slowly morphed herself into Sonic, keeping the obvious parts of the change as hidden as possible for as long as possible.

When there were no more such parts, she finished the morph quickly, making a dash out past the surprised guards, running up the outer wall, and jumping to freedom.

Or so she thought.

The moment she landed on the ground, something attached to her ankle sent an electric shock through her system, immobilising her. Of course. She'd forgotten. A little self contained unit that would taze her if she ever went outside a certain area. Which had been the prison.

The taze also forced her to resume her natural form.

Some men came and picked her up, taking her back in. The unit on her ankle was reset, and she was returned to her cell.

She wouldn't be allowed out again for a long time.

_God save us every one,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,_

_For the sins of our hand,_

_The sins of our tongue,_

_The sins of our father,_

_The sins of our young..._

* * *

Silver had returned to the remains of the old warehouse Sonic and the gang had hidden out in. it was still mostly intact, though abandoned.

He stalked through it, memories flicking past him at the sight of various objects.

He recalled his first meeting with Morph when he saw the crate she liked to curl up on.

The open crate of junk stirred the memory of a raid he'd gone with Sonic on to loot a warehouse of food.

A curious half-built machine in the make-shift room that had belonged to Tails reminded him him of a time when the fox single-handedly saved his life with the seemingly miraculous mechanical arm he now had.

A similar machine nearby showed signs of damage. Evidence of Knuckles taking out his stress on it, he realised, the incident playing back to him as clearly as if it had only been yesterday.

More memories came to him until he ended up on the remains of a metal walkway above the main warehouse. Only a part of it remained, the stairs up, and a few supports at the wall. It extended part way out over the warehouse floor, then stopped. The rest had at some time been removed.

He looked down at the floor, a fair way below, considering what he could do, where he could go. Wondering whether it was worth the risk, if it was worth being put behind bars.

Sirens approached in the distance, coming closer.

He thought about attracting their attention, but a brief touch on the mind of one of the officers told him that he was their target.

Why had Tails not been sent to take him in? Did they think they could bring him in without him?

The sirens stopped outside. He could tell they were setting up to surround the place. A chopper could be heard far above, outside.

He continued to wonder what he should do, whether he should go. If it was still worth living life on the run, or living life in captivity.

No one ever found out what he decided. He took that decision with him.

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light._

_God bless us every one,_

_we're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky..._

* * *

Charmy handed Vector the newspaper. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Charmy hadn't burst in flying to give it to him, instead he'd wandered in distractedly, with a saddened expression.

Vector didn't need to look for long before he found the likely suspect. On the front page was a story featuring Silver, and what he'd done.

Though Leo had promised to pay them the bounty on Silver if they brought him in, Silver was a friend. Just like Aqua, Jet and Flash. They couldn't condemn a friend to Leo. If he wanted them, he'd have to catch them himself.

Of course, as the newspaper explained, they no longer needed to for Silver. He'd eliminated himself from the picture permanently.

Vector said nothing, handing the paper to Espio, then going to Charmy. He was older than the young excitable bee he'd once been, but he was still young, and Vector looked after him.

Espio glanced at the story, then bowed his head in a final respectful nod to the psychic hedgehog. Maybe they hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he still held respect for him.

* * *

"God bless us every one,

We're a broken people living under loaded gun,

And it can't be outfought,

It can't be outdone,

It can't be outmatched,

It can't be outrun."

Sonic finished singing along to the song. It wasn't like him to listen to something like this, let alone sing along to it.

Amy joined him, apparently woken by his singing.

"I didn't know you could sing," she murmured.

"I don't do it often," he replied.

"You could have picked something better."

"I picked it because it seemed appropriate."

"It does seem like it. You'll have to sing for me sometime. Something nicer though."

"Maybe I will sometime."

* * *

Leo curled up in his favourite chair, but lacking the grin.

News of Silver's action had reached him quickly, and hit him hard. It wasn't something he'd intended to cause.

He briefly considered seeing if it was possible for Tails to undo it, but decided it was better left as it was.

Instead, he turned back to the stack of paperwork he still had to go through. It wasn't easy to manage, but he'd accepted that he'd have to do it one way or the other. He'd made himself the ruler of Mobius, at a greater cost than he'd first thought. The least he could do was to keep on trying to rule it. It was his world now. It was a safer world, if not more just.

Soon the space programme would be underway again. The space colony ARK had proved it was possible to live in space, and utilising what was left of it, along with original design details, gave him the framework to begin creating not just other space stations, but the first Mobian spaceships. The first of them would be christened and launched from Shadow Station, the first operational space station, in just a few days. He'd named the station after him as a kind of remembrance of who he'd been before. While he was still Shadow, Leo definitely had his own separate personality and quirks to Shadow.

He'd been Leo for so long now, that it seemed more natural for him. He didn't want to be changed back, even if Morph had consented to see him. Which she hadn't, of course. She still adamantly refused to even hear of it. No matter now. He didn't mind that.

He visited Bane almost regularly. While he still couldn't risk letting Bane go free, he'd remained civil and even respectful. He watched the news himself, keeping up to date on the outside world. When Leo stopped by, he'd pass comment, sometimes even make suggestions, but always he made certain that his captor knew he hadn't changed his original position. He would not stay silent, given the opportunity to speak out.

Perhaps something would have to be done in an attempt to change that, but it wasn't important. The world was his. He answered to no one at all, he merely had to appear to answer to the public. And the public would see and hear what he wanted them to.

He could do anything he wanted now.

After the paperwork, of course. It just kept piling up.


End file.
